Our Dirty Little Secret
by Egni
Summary: Alguna ves imaginaste a tu personaje favorito en una situación sentimental, donde te involucrabas tu? PersonajexLectora/Lector
1. Shot 1

**Our dirty little secret**

**Pareja:** Irie Soichi/ Lectora

**Género: **Romance/ Drama/ Angst

**Advertencias:** -

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los demás.

* * *

><p>1)Por donde sea que vayas, la ves. En la escuela, en el trabajo, en la calle... EN TU CASA!, -"¡¿Qué le pasa al mundo hoy día?"- te dices enojada cuando llegas a la cocina de tu apartamento, quisieras desaparecerla tomar un desintegrador y... Un momento... ¡Un desintegrador también pertenece a ella!. Le oyes llegar despacio para no interrumpir tu rabieta personal, te mira entre curioso y temeroso. Se atreve a acercarse un poco más a ti y te pregunta -"¿Por qué la odias tanto?"-.<p>

Desvías la mirada, sabes la respuesta y es muy vergonzosa, y enrojeces un poco. El se acerca a ti y tomas tus manos, le ves miras su sonrisa inocente y sus ojos que a pesar de esos lentes gruesos se ven hermosos, y tu enojo queda en el olvido, ahora solo existe el. Te besa y olvidas incluso donde estas, adoras su forma inocente de besarte... al principio.

Ríes entre beso y beso, Soichi te mira curioso. Tu solo lo tomas del cuello y lo vuelves a besar.

Piensas que si así van a terminar todas tus rabietas, por los celos que tienes por la tecnología, vale la pena declararle la guerra ¿no?


	2. Shot 2

**Pareja:** Spanner/ Lectora

**Género: **Romance/ Humor

**Advertencias:** -

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los demás.

* * *

><p>2) Cuando le conoces inmediatamente te enamoras de el, de su mirada vaga y su pelo rubio, y dices -"Le seguire a donde valla"-<p>

Te metes al club de Ciencia y Tecnologia, al de Matematicas Avanzadas en la secundaria, Al club de Robotica y Dibujo tecnico en la preparatoria, Te inscribes a la misma universidad y escojes la misma carrera que el "Ingenieria Robotica", Incluso te metes al negocio de la mafia a la primer oportunidad que te ofreen. TODO por llamar su atencion, la cual no lograste ni hoy ni hace 6 años cuando le viste por primera ves

Asi que te das por vencido, esta tan metido en su mundo que ni siquiera sabe que existes, y eso te deprime... un poco

Llega el dia de Halloween y como siempre al loco de tu jefe se le ocurre hacer una fiesta para celebrar ese dia "Si no vienes, ire por ti" te dijo con su sonrisa de Diablillo para que asistieras.

Si, lo ultimo que necesitabas era ir a una fiesta pero, comienzas a ver las cosas de manera positiva, pues cuando llegas a la fiesta muchos te miran asombrados (incluso algunos babeando) por ti, pues ¿quien en este mundo no querria ver alguien con un Kimono, ademas que se veia mas que bien con el?. El kimono te llegaba hasta la rodilla y era de un hermoso color azul. Te sientes lo mejor de la fiesta, y lo eres, pero le ves y como si enemoraras de nuevo de el lo examinas y ves que bien se le ve ese traje negro.

Te regresa la mirada, y tu retiras la tuya al instante, volteas discretamente de nuevo y le ves mirandote, prefieres no hacerte ilusiones y vas por otro vaso de ponche, traspasas el salon y sientes todas las miradas sobre ti, definitivamente adoras tu kimono. Alguien te sirve ponche y al mismo tiempo te dice -"Lindo Kimono"- le agradeces pero el agradecimineto se queda a medias al ver a quein se las das. ¡ES EL!

Te invita a bailar y como un alam te dejas guiar a la pista. Tardas un momento en reaccionar, pero decides que no es momento para nerviosismo, le haces preguntas, claro discretamente, y poco a poco descubres que tiene los mismo gustos, ambos son medio Frikies.

Tan medidos en eso que no ce dan cuenta que la fiesta esta por terminar, recuerdas que mañana tu jefe te pidio unos documentos y no quieres desvelarte, intentas despedirte de Spanner,(Aunque es lo unico en el mundo que noquieres hacer), pero te detiene, te abraza y te dice al oido -"Me gustan tus gustos... "- tu alegria se va y el te mira, se vuelve a acercar a ti y continua -"...Pero me gustas mas tu"- y sin mas te da un beso en la mejilla.

Si hubieras sabido antes que ser tu misma era la clave, hoy mismo lo tendrias en tu cama. Pero tambien sabes ahora que japon era importante, si hubieras sabido antes eso, hubiras hecho hasta lo imposible por nacinalizarte Japones/Japonesa.

Pero el Hubiera no existe y ahora solo estan el, tu... y tu Risueño jefe que grita "Son novios, son novios" al rededor de ustedes.


	3. Shot 3

**Autora: **Si es que has leído hasta aquí es que hice algo bueno o.o… En fin para no hacerla larga. Disfruten!

**Pareja:** Rokudo Mukuro/ Lectora

**Género: **Romance/ Angst/ Drama

**Advertencias:** -

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los demás.

* * *

><p>3) Sombras nada mas<p>

Miras tu cuarto a oscuras, recostada en tu cama, la soledad te abruma, llena cada centímetro de este, tus parpados comienzan a sentirse pesados tanto que no lo soportaras pro mucho tiempo.

Todo cambia y caes, no tienes de donde agarrarte y el miedo invade tu cuerpo, tu respiración se altera, y tu cuerpo pesa, no sabes que hacer… pero abres los ojos… sientes el sudor en tu frente… "solo un sueño…" te dices tratando de calmarte a ti misma.

Te enfocas de nuevo en tu cuarto, en su oscuridad tenebrosa y no recuerdas algunas sombras proyectadas, te paras y caes en cuenta… estas dentro de su juego, y no te dejara salir hasta que su diversión este satisfecha.

Sabiendo que es lo que pasa no te queda de otra más que rogar que para y te deje en paz, lo cual sabes perfectamente NO hará.

Sientes tu nombre siendo susurrado a tu oído y un escalofrió recorre tu cuerpo, lo dice tan dulcemente, tan suave que se convierte en palabras provocadoras, sensuales que te hacen estremecer… "Ahhh…" dejas escapar un suspiro al sentir sus brazos rodeándote, y apretándote contra su pecho.

Su fresca fragancia te invade, cierras los ojos concentrándote en el, solo piensas en el, por que aunque sabes que se siente tan real, que huele tan real… TODO… es una ilusión, y lo que te abraza no es más que una sombra… "Mukuro" dices con tristeza sintiendo el llanto en tu rostro, despertando de la ilusión

* * *

><p>Insisto si alguien quiere algún cap en especial con un personaje en especial dígame ;D!<p>

Saludos.


	4. Shot 4

**Autora: **Después de subir tres Shots seguidos y leer un review, decidí subir el próximo (entiéndase este xD ) ya que aun seguía con una computadora en mi manos.

Dedicado a RokudoSawada

**Pareja:** Hibari kyouya/ Lectora

**Género: **Romance/ Humor

**Advertencias:** -

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los demás.

* * *

><p>4) Miras el cielo estrellado te sientes más que inspiradainspirado con la Luna que se muestra tan majestuosa ante ti.

Te recuestas en el pasto, sintiendo el fresco de la noche en tu piel. Suspiras de felicidad "Que escena más perfecta" te dices.

El viento remueve tu cabello juguetonamente, haciéndote reír. Sientes paz y tu acompañante aunque no diga nada siente lo mismo.

Le miras. Tiene una piel muy blanca y delicada, su rostro tan refinado, su nariz afilada, sus ojos rasgados, sus largas pestañas, sus ojos negros.

Si esos ojos negros como la noche que ahora te miran fijamente sin ninguna intención de apartarse.

Comienzas a recorrer con la yema de tus dedos su rostro, tratando de memorizar la suavidad de su piel.

No se inmuta y solo sigue mirándote. Llegas a sus labios y los acaricias lentamente. "¿Que quieres conseguir con esto Herbívora/Herbívoro?" dice fríamente.

Ríes ante su manera de preguntar. "Nada en especial" contestas y restiras tu mano de su rostro. El frio vacio llega a tus manos

"Dame una razón, y que sea una buena para permanecer aquí" tomándote de sorpresa te apresa entre el suelo y sus brazos.

Te reprimes mentalmente al perderte en sus ojos. Y sin pensar en nada mas e ignorando como lo tomara le besas y el corresponde. Sus besos siempre saben a canela. Deliciosos y un poco picantes.

"Wao, suficiente razón" dice y te besa de nuevo.

Ahora el cielo no importa mucho, te sientes inspirada/inspirado con los besos que te da Hibari y que hace que quieras derretirte en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Y ahora como los políticos "Promesa cumplida, huida perfecta" xD<p>

Regresare pronto con mas One-shots.

Si desean alguno en especial, solo díganlo n.n

SALUDOS!


	5. Shot 5

**Autora: **Este shot lo agrego, por que acabe mi tarea y lei los reviews, me encanta que alguien lea esto, me hace querer escribir mas y mas. Espera sea de su agrado.

Dedicado a DynamiteGirl59. Y TodosDanAscoMenosYo (xD me encanta tu nick), el primer shot fue de soichi, pero pronto subiré otro especialmente para ti.

**Pareja:** Gokudera Hayato/ Lectora

**Género: **Romance/ Humor

**Advertencias:** Atentados contra tu persona (?)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los demás.

* * *

><p>16)Un día normal como cualquier otro.<p>

Estas aburrida, cansada y resignada a que no te dejen hacer nada, en especial ese que se hace llamar la mano derecha de tu jefe, que no te ha dejado hacer nada como cualquier otro día, te quita las cartas o documentos que tu como secretaria del Decimo capo de Vongola debe realizar, te quita los recibos que hay que verificar para dárselos a firmar a tu jefe, incluso va el por el café... te resignas, no puedes hacer tu trabajo y atender tu jefe como se debe porque ahí esta ese ser de cabello Gris interrumpiendo tu trabajo.

Tu día está por terminar, decides ir a la cocina, ya que por culpa de ya sabes quien, tu hora del almuerzo e incluso la hora de la comida se te pasaron por ordenar los documentos que este intento ordenar y también por estar discutiendo con el por una coma... si solo UNA coma faltante en el documento.

Llegas y te preparas un sándwich, a punto estas de dar tu primer bocado, cuando entra el. Tratas de ignorarle, pero no puedes por más que quieres, por lo visto en la cocina es un inútil, le quitas el cuchillo y cortas el pan que hace un momento le costaba tanto cortar. Le preparas el Sándwich y se lo entregas, sin si quiera dirigirle la palabra te sientas y continuas comiendo.

Se acerca a ti, t toma desprevenida y te besa sin cuidado alguno, lo miras sorprendid. Se sienta al lado tuyo y antes de él comenzar a comer dice -"No necesitabas hacer eso"- Caes un poco en cuenta, nunca te deja hacer nada. Te enojas y le reprochas "¡¿Me crees un/una inútil o qué?". Te paras y le ves tranquilamente sentado como si nada pasara. Termina de comer se acerca a ti te besa en la frente y dice -"Todo lo contrario"-

Tardas un poco en preguntar -"¿Acaso... te gusto?"- El solo asiente. Algunas cosas toman sentido. Sonríes tontamente, nunca le odiaste, sentías un sentimiento muy fuerte por Gokudera, pero se te olvidaba cada vez que discutías con él.

-"Que raro es tu amor"- comentas y le abrazas.

El ríe y te corresponde -"Aunque, tú no te quedas atrás"- te dice quedándose con a última palabra antes de besarte.

Si... Un día normal como cualquier otro

* * *

><p>Si deseas algún shot en especial, solo pidelo ;D!<p>

Saludos.

Egni


	6. Shot 6

**Autora: **Me alegra saber que alguien lee mi escrito. (Tira la tarea de lado y se pone a llorar de emoción). Les agradezco mucho, pero también quiero decirles que iré subiendo los shots conforme me los pidan.

Hoy es el turno de TsunakoByako. Va dedicado a ti, espero te agrade.

El próximo será para Daf Caravaggio Yamamoto.

Sin mas, disfruten.

**Pareja:** Byakuran/ Lectora

**Género: **Romance/ Drama

**Advertencias:** -

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los demás.

* * *

><p>6) Te encanta el silencio, no te encanta, lo adoras.<p>

Amas tener unos momentos a solas, ya sea leyendo, escuchando música, comiendo algún aperitivo o solo viendo las nubes.

Eres una persona que solo necesita un lugar tranquilo para dejarse caer.

Pero ahí está el, llega y toda tu paz se ve interrumpida, toda tranquilidad se va como si huyera de ti.

Es ruidoso y desesperante. Es sucio y arrogante. Es Frio y malévolo.

Es tantas cosas a la vez que revuelve los sentimientos en ti.

Y eso no es todo, invade tu espacio personal cuando quiere y como quiere.

Te abraza y se acurruca a tu lado hablando de cualquier tontería o travesura que hizo.

Te besa en las manos, en los brazos, en el cuello y en la boca.

Te acaricia lentamente como si no hubiera mañana.

Toca tu cuerpo y lo reclama suyo.

Y lo peor de todo, tu dócilmente aceptas cualquier cosa que venga de él.

Y es que aunque todo el mundo dice que es un desgraciado y no tiene corazón, tu bien sabes que es más que un desgraciado y si tiene corazón, pero solo para ti.

Así es Byakuran

* * *

><p>Heme aquí. Espero con ansias llegue el día de mañana para poder complacer lo que me piden (y alimentar sus mentes con ligeras fantasías). Si tiene algún personaje que deseen ver involucrado en una situación sentimental, o algo parecido solo pídanlo ;D<p>

Gracias por leer.


	7. Shot 7

**Autora: **Hola, estoy a punto de acabar el semestre en la universidad y no habia tenido tiempo te subir este shot. que po cierto me causo un pequeño dolor de cabeza xD.

Este shot va dedicado para Daf Caravaggio Yamamoto. espero te agrade, quiza pronto haga otro de Yamamoto, claro si se deja menejar (?)

Disfruten.

**Pareja:** Yamamoto Takeshi/ Lectora

**Género: **Romance/ Humor

**Advertencias:** -

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los demás.

* * *

><p>7)¿Cómo es que se fijo en mi? ¿Por qué sigue conmigo?<p>

Te preguntas una y otra vez, mientras lo miras quitarse la camisa. Ves su amplia espalda, sus hombros, su piel morena que te incita a tocarle, sus piernas bien formadas, y su trasero, que esta de... wow.

Te pierdes por completo en tus pensamientos, y solo reaccionas cuando comienza a morderte ligeramente el lóbulo de tu oreja

-¿Qué...?- Te interrumpe y besa

Sin si quiera verlo sabes que esta sonriendo, aun mientras te besa.

Te dejas llevar por esa sensación de placer que recorre tu cuerpo, tu respiración se comienza a alterar y tu cuerpo se calienta.

-Te está gustando demasiado ¿no?- Te dice provocándote. Te tumba en la cama y te besa tan apasionadamente que a los pocos segundos se separan para que el aire regrese a sus pulmones, hurga debajo de tu traje y sientes sus manos arder al contacto con tu piel.

Poco a poco te vas olvidándote de la realidad perdiéndote en su persona y en el placer que te provoca. Comienzas a suspirar mientras te besa el cuello y te marca de su propiedad. De un momento a otro reaccionas.

-Yamamoto...mmm... aah...-

-mmm?...-

-...¿Por qué sigues conmigo? - Preguntas y se detiene, te mira a los ojos, y sin nada más suelta una carcajada.

Algo oprime tu corazón, te sientes avergonzada y triste por su reacción, debiste de haberte quedado callada, ahora piensas que la has "regado", y Yamamoto te dirá que no te quiere y muchas otras cosas dolorosas. Te paras y acomodas tu ropa estas a punto de salir y de un momento a otro él se para y cierra la puerta bruscamente, estas atrapada entre la puerta y el. Te recorre la espalda un escalofrió. Su rostro cambio y está completamente serio. Golpea la puerta y te asusta, cierras lo ojos con miedo, nunca le habías visto así.

-Dime... ¿Que más quieres de mí? - pregunta con una voz seria, que aturdiría al mas valiente

Le miras aun con confusión, no comprendes a que se refiera. De un momento a otro te abraza y caen los dos al piso, el oculta su rostro entre tu cuello y hombro sientes su respiración algo agitada en tu piel.

-¿Que mas quieres de mi? - Dice de triste y con la voz quebrada.

-¿A...a que te refieres...?-

-Ya tienes mi fe, mi cariño, mi amor, mis sueños, mis anhelos, mis deseos, mi vida, todo te le he entregado a ti... ¿Que mas quieres?-

Te sientes feliz, eso, eso era más de lo que esperabas. Pero a la veste sientes triste, tus dudas de su amor le han lastimado, y tenía muchas razón al enojarse.

-Perdóname... perdóname Takeshi - La sola mención de su nombre saliendo de tu boca lo sorprende y tiembla

-Yo...- dicen al mismo tiempo y se miran. Las palabras vienen sobrando. Ambos se pierden en la escancia del otro. Le dices una y otra vez "Te amo", y él a ti. En la mañana, sonriente te mira mientras te vas despertando.

-¿Tienes alguna duda? - Te acerca a el abrazándote de la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos.

-Ninguna - Dices y le besas.

* * *

><p>Sin duda agradezco que lean esto. Y mis agradecimientos los muestro subiendo los shots que me pidan. El proximo sera para lilyVongola. Espero que te guste lo que escribire.<p>

Adios.


	8. Shot 8

**Autora: **Estando a punto de hacer mi tarea no resistí la tentación de leer los reviews, y me atrajo en especial lo que menciono TodosDanAscoMenosYo. "Mal visto" es un término que me atrae mucho, en especial porque me motiva a escribir xD.

Este Shot va para lilyVongola espero te agrade y me sigas leyendo.

**Pareja:** Sawada Tsunatoshi / Lectora

**Género: **Romance/ Drama

**Advertencias:** -

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los demás.

* * *

><p>8) La tarde es fría y nada acogedora, corre un viendo muy fuerte y hace que se te calen los huesos, frotas en vano tus brazos intentando recuperar un poco de calor.<p>

Vas distrayéndote y sin notarlo una persona va directo hacia ti, al parecer igual de distraído que tu. Se ven de frente, y se mueven los dos al mismo tiempo hacia el mismo lado, te provoca risa y le das el paso, el sonríe y pasa a un lado.

Te quedas ahí congelada, tenía una hermosa sonrisa, y no era mal parecido, pero sus ojos color miel demostraban una tristeza profunda. Te sientes mal, un sentimiento de melancolía y dolor llena tu cuerpo. Volteas para ver si lo alcanzas, pero ya no está.

.

Han pasado tres años y tú aun no olvidas esa mirada tan triste y solitaria.

Vas motivada a tu nuevo trabajo, pues sabes que te escogieron por ser la mejor para el puesto de abogada, aunque no sabes muy bien para quien vas a trabajar.

Llegas y te hacen esperar un poco. El tiempo que estas a solas te pone a pensar, y el pensar te pone nerviosa "Ojala y no tartamudee" piensas poniéndote muy nerviosa. Llegan por ti y te presentan a tu nuevo Jefe. Se te para el corazón. Ese chico es el que perturbo tu alma con solo una mirada, ese chico es el de la mirada de profunda tristeza.

-Mucho gusto, soy Sawada Tsunayoshi –

.

Solo un mes llevas trabajando con él, y ya lo conoces a la perfección. Sabes que le gustan los dulces, aunque su tutor lo golpee cuando los come, sabes que le encanta mirar por la ventana y perderse en el paisaje un rato, sabes que le gusta estar con sus amigos aunque no los vea muy frecuentemente.

Y hay algo que sabes a la perfección, la causa de su tristeza.

Su trabajo. Si, su trabajo ha hecho que su mirada no sea más que pura tristeza, y eso te duele el lo profundo de tu ser, pues por mucho que indagues no sabes que es lo que hace su trabajo para tenerlo así.

Sin pensarlo más entras a su oficina y vas directo a él. "Me gustas" le dices y estas a punto de besarlo. El te detiene y lo ves, no es tristeza lo que ves es sus ojos, es miedo.

Sin aguantarlo más le besas. No te detiene pero tampoco participa. Sigue demostrando miedo, un miedo profundo que nunca habías visto en el.

-¿A que le tienes miedo? – preguntas con la vos quebrada ante el aparente rechazo.

Te alejas de él y te abrazas a ti misma, te duele el pecho, y tus ojos no soportan más. Lloras.

El te abraza y reconforta

- A que conozcas quien soy en verdad… –

-No importa… -

-Claro que importa, porque no soy alguien normal, y no quiero que lastimarte o que te lastimen por mi culpa-

-No tengas miedo…- Le miras suplicante a los ojos.

Te toma de los hombros, y dejando de contenerse rosa sus labios con los tuyos y te besa. No existe nada mas en ese momento para ti que él y tu para él.

-No me alejes de tu lado… por favor –

Y como si de palabras mágicas se tratara te aprieta contra él en un abrazo desesperado.

-No lo hare-

Buscas sus labios. Y te das cuenta que su mirada cambio y se ve tranquila, sin miedo o tristeza.

Sabes que le gusta trabajar duro y llegar a tiempo, sabes que le gusta que le veas cuando entrena, sabes que le gusta tomarte de la cintura y besarte con pasión, sabes que le gusta pasar los domingos sin hacer otra cosa más que estar contigo.

Y hay algo que sabes a la perfección, su debilidad.

Tu. Si tu, tu le haces sonreír cuando esta triste, tu le haces reír cuando lo necesita, y principalmente tu le haces olvidar aunque sea un poco el mundo oscuro en donde trabaja. Y eso te hace sonreír a ti por igual.

Le ves a los ojos y recuerdas la primera vez que lo viste, él y su mirada triste que perturba tu pensamiento. Ahora te sigue perturbando el pensamiento, pero no por tristeza o miedo, si no por el deseo con el que te mira.

-Sabes… me estas asustando… – le dices nerviosa

- Pues ahora te aguantas… – dice con una sonrisa sensual antes de llevarte a la cama.

* * *

><p>Me siento feliz, por que leen. Tanto que ya he preparado varios shots, y los ire subiendo conforme los pidan. El proximo Shot sera para 'Nero espero te agrade y no decepcione o.o. Espero sigan pidiendome Shots, me encanta complacer sus pedidos.<p>

Saludos.


	9. Shot 9

**Autora: **Hoy me siento algo perdida, tanta tarea no deja nada bueno. En fin quería subir dos shots hoy, pero por falta de tiempo solo subiré este, espero poder subir el próximo mañana. Por cierto me agrada que me sigan pidiendo Shots :D!.

Shot dedicado a Luce . Giglio . Nero y para YukinoMare, espero les guste, y me agradaría saber de su parte como me quedo.

El próximo será para TodosDanAscoMenosYo (Sigo adorando tu Nick). ((Esperame, pronto subire el tuyo O)).

**Pareja:** Reborn/ Lectora

**Género: **Romance/ Humor

**Advertencias:** -

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los demás.

* * *

><p>9) Te sientas y recargas en la maya de la escuela Namimori. Analizas tu situación usando las preguntas básicas que te enseño tu profesor personal en Italia, pues como cabeza de una familia de la mafia debes de tener una muy buena educación.<p>

¿Dónde te encuentras? - En la azotea de Namimori

¿Cómo te encuentras? - Lista para hacer del decimo Vongola tu aliado

¿Por qué? - Porque para una familia de bajo poder como la tuya sería muy conveniente

Lo recuerdas y suspiras de nuevo, nunca creíste que el decimo Vongola y sus guardianes serian una panda de locos. Y para ser peor la situación nunca creíste que el legendario Hitman/Conquistador del que te dijeron tuvieras cuidado fuera un "bebe" con un camaleón en su cabeza.

No sabes si continuar ahí o mejor irte, si regresas veras como Tsunayoshi interviene en una pelea que seguramente el autonombrado mano derecha, Gokudera empezó por que no le gusta la actitud de Yamamoto, pero tampoco te quieres quedar ahí, porque en cualquier momento podría aparecer el loco- de las tonfas Hibari, que te trae en la mira por estar del lado de Tsunayoshi. Todo lo que pensabas se esfuma cuando la puerta de la azotea se abre bruscamente y se escuchan pequeños pasos.

-Chiosu~~! - Dice el bebe mafioso y se acerca a ti, te apunta con la pistola.

"Seguro es de juguete" piensas y ríes un poco, pero el dispara y la bala rosa tu mejilla. En tus 17 años de vida nunca habías sentido correr tanto peligro como ahora.

-Tu serás mi amante -Dice el bebe tras ocultar su mirada en la sombra del sombrero.

¡ALTO! Te gritas mentalmente, ¡¿Ese bebe te ha dicho "amante"?. Tan shockeada como estas no tomas en cuenta que Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei y Gokudera entran corriendo tras lambo que llorando lleva la Bazooka de los diez años y cae sobre ti. Y sin mas quedas atrapada en una nube rosa.

Reaccionas y un rubor llega a tu cara. Abres tu boca pero no sale palabra alguna. Estas impactada con lo que tienes frete a ti.

-Je, que inesperado - Dice quien está frente a ti. Te derrites con el solo escuchar su voz. Descaradamente, y sin hablar aun, lo examinas de arriba a abajo, solo trae los pantalones puestos y te tiene atrapada entre la cama y sus brazos.

Pero en lo que más fijas tu mirada es en su dorso desnudo. Te pones nerviosa y sientes tu cara arder, sabes que la bazooka esa te transporta 10 años en el futuro, pero nunca, ni en tus más profundos sueños hubieras esperado estar con alguien tan, tan... tan ¡SEXY!. El suelta una risa discreta, han pasado al menos 4 minutos y te has quedado bobamente mirando su dorso, le miras a la cara y hay algo que resalta.

Esas patillas en forma de espiral las conoces, ¿Donde las habré visto? te preguntas. Pero todo pensamiento se corta cuando él te besa dejándote sin aliento y con la respiración más agitada que cuando corres un maratón.

Pasan los 5 minutos y tú sigues perdida aun en el beso de aquel.

-Tsuna - dice el bebe apuntando su pistola a el Decimo Vongola - Si ni siquiera puedes controlar a la vaca estúpida nunca llegaras ser el Jefe Mafioso digno de Vongola - Tsunayoshi solo chilla y alega que no quiere tener nada que ver con la mafia.

Observas al bebe y reconoces sus patillas. Frunces el seño con confusión.

-¿Quien...? - Hablas por primera vez, pero no sabes si seguir o no. El bebe se lanza a tus brazos, lo miras y el a ti, el te sonríe maquiavélicamente y tu confundida le sonríes.

Vuelves a tu análisis principal.

¿Dónde te encuentras? - En la azotea de Namimori

¿Cómo te encuentras? - Confundida, con un bebe mafioso en brazos

¿Por qué? - Por saber si el bebe tiene algo que ver con el chico lindo del futuro.

Decides dejar todo como esta y seguir a Tsunayoshi, después de todo es divertido estar con esa panda de locos, además algo te dice que si sigues con ellos pronto sabrás quien era aquel sexy joven.

* * *

><p>Uf, siento que deje muy abierto el final. Pero bueno, espero les agrade, y muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo (Se quita los lentes y hace reverencia). Me inspiran para seguir escribiendo y hacer mi tarea, que en estos momentos deberia de estar haciendo... deberia xD.<p>

Creo que sin mas que agregar ademas de que pueden pedir el shot que quieran, con cualquier personaje, me retiro.

Saludos.


	10. Shot 10

**Autora: **Lamento haberles hecho esperar, no era mi intención abandonar el escrito pero mi estudios así lo requirieron. Entre en época de exámenes finales, y ni siquiera he tocado la computadora para nada. (T-T)

Shot dedicado a todosdanascomenosyo (:D).

**Pareja:**Superbi Squalo / Lectora

**Género: **Romance/ Humor

**Advertencias:** -

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los demás.

* * *

><p>Tu siempre has sido recta, demostrando educación, fría y calculadora, como lo indica el ser una dama.<p>

Pero, hay algo en "el" que te provoca molestarle, que te provoca... algo, que no sabes que es.

"Que lindos ojos" le dijiste una vez, pero nunca pensaste que llegaría a escucharte. El volteo y te miro desconcertado y después solo se fue.

Deseas que haya sido tu imaginación y que el reflejo de la luz o lago haya hecho ver su cara un poco roja. Pero como eres de las personas que NO se quedan con dudas, investigas.

.

-"¿Sabes qué?, Me encanta tu cabello" -Le tomas por sorpresa y lo acorralas frente a mucha gente él, al contrario a lo que esperas comienza a gritar que se vayan todos a trabajar incluso tu. Un escalofrió te recorre, no es tu imaginación, le has vuelto a ver… sonrojado, y eso es muy... placentero. Sonríes y te vas, le dejaras por hoy.

.

-"Kyaaa que cuerpo te cargas" le dices mientras comen con toda la familia, claro si a esa bola de locos asesinos les puedes llamar familia. El saca la sopa hasta por la nariz y regresa a verte con odio y claro con su lindo sonrojo, haciéndote sentir de laguna manera orgullosa.

-¡VRRROOOOOOOOOOIIIII! ESTUPIDA MUJER DEJAME COMER!- Todos comienzan a reír. Pero a ti sus palabras te hieren un poco pero finges y sigues sonriendo. Le harás pagar lo que te hizo piensas retorcidamente una y otra vez, por algo estas con esa panda de locos, por estar a su nivel.

.

Ahora tu jefe te ha mandado llamarlo, para aventarle una copa de wiskey para la frustración, un hobbie muy de él. Y vas a su cuarto, te metes como si fuera tuyo y le ves. Te mira disgustado al principio y un destello de curiosidad invade su mirada, tú le observas detenidamente, paseando tu mirada de su cabeza a sus pies. Y como no quitársela si se acaba de bañar y gotas cristalinas de agua recorren su dorso bien trabajado

-"Me encantaría enredarme en tus sabanas"- Dices inconscientemente recordando una canción. Te sorprendes, ni tú misma te entiendes, tapas tu boca y comienzas a reír nerviosamente. Deberías de aprender a no pensar en "voz alta". El se sienta en la cama y se cruza de piernas.

-"¿Así que eso es lo que quieres?" - Pregunta el sonriendo maquiavelicamente. Tu caes en cuenta. Si eso es lo que quieres, lo desea". Sabes que es una buena oportunidad, te le acercas te sientas en sus piernas y casi pegas tu labios a su oreja mientras lo abrazas del cuello.

-"¿Que no se nota a leguas?"- le dices, y sientes como toda seguridad en él se va y le recorre un escalofrió, estremeciéndole, haciéndote sentir más que bien.

Parece no reaccionar, y alejas un poco la cabeza para verlo mejor, esta mas rojo que un tomate. Y no soporta mirarte a los ojos. Te aprovechas de su debilidad y atacas sus labios lentamente.

Todo va bien, el corresponde "Mansamente" y tú le controlas. Pero se abre la puerta de golpe y entra un enojado Xanxus

-¡JODIDOS...!- Corta sus palabras y da media vuelta yéndose. Tu jefe también es una linda persona, se fue igual de sonrojado que como esta Squalo.

Squalo reacciona, y ahora comprende porque tu Jefe se ha ido así, no sabe en qué momento cambiaron de posición, y ahora le tienes con una mano arriba de su cabeza y tu rodilla entre sus piernas.

-¡¿QU...? - Intenta gritar pero presionas tus labios contra los suyos, no le dejaras escapar. No ahora que sabes el porqué de tus acciones. No ahora que conseguirás acallar tus pensamientos y lo sabes cómo convertirlos en acciones.

.

-"Me siento violado"- Bromea a tu lado y te acerca el posesivamente. Tú te abrazas a su pecho y cierras los ojos. "Yo también te quiero" le dices en forma de reproche.

* * *

><p>Espero pronto escribir mas... bueno seria subir mas. Si es que las tareaas me lo permiten...<p> 


	11. Shot 11

**Autora:** ¡ Hola! Tratare de ser breve. Casi morí en la escuela con los exámenes finales y aparte estaba actualizando otros escritos (u.u|l|). En fin regrese (:D)!

Este shot va dedicado con todo mi esfuerzo y cariño a Sayu, espero te guste.

**Pareja:** Giotto/ Lectora

**Género: **Romance/ Drama

**Advertencias:** -

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los demás.

* * *

><p>11) "Una mas" dices al barman que te mira lastimosamente dudando si servirte, pero al final sede a ti. Teniendo el vaso a ti lo tomas y sin aguantar más te lo empinas, sintiendo el liquido correr por tu garganta y rasgándola a más no poder.<p>

¿Qué más da?, Ves la barra siendo inundada por pequeñas gotas que caen frente a ti, sonríes estúpidamente y reflexionas. Son tus lágrimas que. Salen para reflejar tus sentimientos.

Comienzas a recordar el por qué de que estés ahí. Un rechazo. Maldices el día en que te enamoraste de él, maldices el día en que lo conociste, lo maldices a él.

Si, lo maldices, maldices su cabello rubio como el sol, maldices su sonrisa encantadora, maldices su cuerpo tan perfecto, maldices sus ojos tan claros como su cabello, y maldices su amabilidad, esa con la cual te atrapo completamente.

Recuerdas sus palabras y acciones. Totalmente sorprendido te dijo

"Lo siento… perdóname pero yo hasta el momento solo te veía como una amiga…"

Cada palabra salida de su boca fue como una estaca clavándose en tu corazón.

No lo soportas más y comienzas a sollozar, tu cuerpo tiembla. Te abrazas a ti misma sintiendo un frio tremendo de repente. Lloras. Solo lloras amargamente.

Pasa un largo rato, has perdido la noción del tiempo. Como puedes te vas al baño y al entrar en el espejo ves tú figura totalmente demacrada, el maquillaje corrido, y tu pelo revuelto.

Esa no eres tú. Tú nunca dejarías que algo te afectara tanto. Y en tu consuelo usas "Pero de verdad lo amo…" De una forma casi graciosa comienza a palpitar una vena en tu frente, TÚ no eres así.

Te arreglas y sales como puedes entra la muchedumbre que bailando ocupan mucho espacio. Al salir al aire libre trastabillas, ahora el alcohol está en tu contra y te está haciendo efecto. Alguien te sostiene, y tú infantilmente lo apartas

"Yo puedo solita"

"Supongamos que te creo, pero por favor dime el abecedario del revés al principio "Te responde, y ahora no solo el alcohol abandona tus venas, sino que también la sangre.

"Amm yo…"

"Sabes otra manera de demostrarlo es no huir otra vez antes de que termine de hablar, ¿ok?" Sin poder negarte asientes. Suspiras, qué más da, aceptaras su rechazo con la frente en alto. Se fuerte, se fuerte. "Te quiero como una amiga…"

Oooook, ahora lo comprendes, no serás lo suficientemente fuerte, no soportaras mucho, quieres llorar.

"Pero…" Te toma del rostro obligándote a verle a los ojos "Pero me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de aprender a quererte, claro si no huyes de nuevo"

En una reacción, tapas tu rostro avergonzado. El aparta tus manos y te da un beso, beso que perece solo un roce.

"Claro, claro que si" Respondes. Te rodea y sonríe coquetamente.

"No te me vas a escapar"

* * *

><p>Perdon por decirlo hasta ahorita, pero disculpen por las faltas de ortografia.<p> 


	12. Egni escribe

**Egni:**

Saben, hoy fue una MAL día, tanto en la escuela como en mi vida personal, pero leer sus reviews me hacen feliz y me alienta a seguir escribiendo :D!. No importa si ya hay un One-Short de algún personaje, me alegra que lo pidan, pero como verán sigo un orden conforme los van pidiendo. Se los muestro.

Shot 1 –**Irie Soichi** – Egni

Shot 2 – **Spanner** – Egni

Shot 3 –** Rokudo Mukuro** – Egni

Shot 4 – **Hibari Kyoya** – RokudoSawada

Shot 5 – **Gokudera Hayato** – DynamiteGirl59

Shot 6 –** Byakuran** – TsunakoByako

Shot 7 – **Tamamoto Takeshi** – DafCaravagguiYamamoto

Shot 8 – **Sawada Tsunayoshi** – LiliVongola

Shot 9 – **Reborn** – .Nero & YukinoMare

Shot 10 –** Superbi Squalo** – TodosDanAscoMenosYo

Shot 11 –** Giotto** - Sayu

Shot 12 – **Xanxus** – LunatikaMasokista & Yagami Vongola (Proximo)

Shot 13 – **Irie Shoichi** – TodosDanAscoMenosYo & PrincessYoko(Proximo)

Shot 14 – **Rokudo Mukuro** – Sakura809 (Proximo)

Shot 15 – **Dino Cavallone** – OtakuCiel & Usagi (Proximo)

Shot 16 – **Verde** – soylachicanonima (Proximo)

Shot 17 – **Sasawa Ryohei** – .Nero (Proximo)

Shot 18 –** Daemon Spade** - (Proximo)

Shot 19 –** Belfoger** – LittleSkyeBlue (Proximo)

Shot 20 –** G** – TodosDanAscoMenosYo (Proximo)

Shot 21 - **Fran** – FanyMiyano (Proximo)

Shot 22 –** Basil** - TodosDanAscoMenosYo (Proximo)

Me di cuenta de que hay un nombre que se repite mucho w…. ¿Cuál será? …

Estos son todos los Shots que me han pedido hasta el momento, si hace falta alguno les ruego me perdones y digan cual es.

Disculpen si me equivoque en algún nombre, es que me gusta trabajar a la antigua y utilizar una libreta para escribir cualquier idea que se me venga a la mente, y como soy algo… controladora decidí poner en orden los escritos.

Me agrada que me sigan pidiendo** "Shots"** como yo les llamo, y reitero, no porque ya haya algún Shot de cierto personaje no se puede repetir, pídanlo cuantas veces quieran :D!

Saludos.


	13. Shot 12

**Autora: **Bueno, bueno, bueno, creo que tendré que actualizar la lista de los pedidos xD!... Me encanta que sigan pidiendo Shots, y de verdad, no se contengan si quieren que agregue algo al Shot que me pidieron y con gusto escribiré para ustedes.

Este Shot está dedicado a LunatikaMasokista & Yagami Vongola, espero les agrade y sin más disfrútenlo.

**Pareja:** Xanxus/ Lectora

**Género: **Romance/ Humor

**Advertencias:** -

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los demás.

* * *

><p>Después de una semana de no verle, le invitas a salir.<p>

Ves una vez tras otra tu celular revisando la hora, y viendo cómo pasa el tiempo muy rápidamente, quedaste de cenar con el a las 18:00, y como siempre... no va a llegar, son las 19:45, y estas cansada de esperar, como siempre -"Siempre haces lo mismo"- dices intentando parecer fuerte, aunque por dentro estés deshecha.

Llegas a tu casa y encuentras tu departamento a oscuras y lo notas más frio que otros días, te tiras al primer sillón y ahí mismo te acurrucas, no quieres saber más del mundo y te duermes.

Despiertas y la nariz te moquea, te comienzan a dar escalofríos y estornudas. Un resfriado.

-"¡Maldición!" - Maldices a tus anticuerpos por ser débiles. Sin muchas ganas de siquiera hacer algo te desvistes y cambias con ropa mas abrigadora. Se te ocurre llamar a tu Jefe para decirle que no te presentaras, pero mejor que sufra tu ausencia, "Si que sufra el desgraciado" ríes maliciosamente y te tiras a la cama.

Sin darte cuenta han pasado 4 horas y te quedaste dormida, pero ahora te duele todo el cuerpo como si hubieras corrido un maratón. Y hubieras seguido en el mundo de los sueños, donde acribillabas a cierta persona, ¡Pero no!, ese maldito celular no dejaba de sonar.

-"Pi pi pi y la $%&?·$#" - Dices más que molesta tomando el celular. Te descolocas 30 llamadas perdidas, de diferentes celulares, pero lo que más sorprende es 60 mensajes de texto.

22 de Luxuria, 15 de Squalo, 13 de Belphegor, 10 de Fran, 8 de algunos sirvientes de Varia y 2 de leviatan. Comienzas a leer, Luxuria está preocupado por ti y te comenta que encontró un nuevo vestido "Hermosísimo" según el, para ti. Squalo necesita que firme unos papeles, y da señas de que se preocupa por ti, ofreciéndote moler a golpes a el que te haga daño. Belfoger te recuerda que es un príncipe y que quiere que le ayudes a escoger el nuevo diseño de su corona, Fran dice extrañarte, pues no hay defensora/or mejor que tu para protegerlo de Belphegor, Los sirvientes de varia junto con Leviatan solo dicen "Te necesitamos". Esperaste tontamente que entre tanto mensaje hubiera alguno de él, pero no, ninguno. Después de todo no te necesita, y te lo comprueba ignorándote.

Sientes la tentación de responder, pero apagas el celular y lo arrojas al cesto de la ropa sucia, solo quieres descansar. Tus parpados comienzan a cerrarse, pero de repente ves volar la puerta. Tallas tus ojos mientras ves la puerta rota al lado tuyo.

-Estúpida mujer - Xasxus se acerca a ti y te jala de la cama, te carga y lleva a su coche. Tú en un intento vano porque te suelte, le golpeas como puedes. Y solo te suelta cuando te mete al carro y el chofer lo pone en marcha.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?¿Estás loco o qué? - Gritas alejándote lo más de él. Notas tu vos ronca y toses, el gritar ha irritado más tu garganta.

No dice nada, solo te mira fijamente con su semblante enojado. Llegan a la mansión varia y antes de que te jale te bajas por tu cuenta. Eso lo hace enojar y te vuelve a cargar pero ahora como si fueras un saco de papas. Pasan de largo a todos los demás miembros (Que por cierto algunos llevan vendas o incluso algunas heridas nada leves), y tu les pides ayuda, pero como si hubieran visto un fantasma huyen, incluso el mismo Squalo. Sin conciencia Xansus te tira a la cama y te mete un termómetro en la boca, que de quien sabe donde saco.

-¡¿Que..?- Antes de decir algo sale del cuarto. Regresa y entra con alguien que parece un doctor. Dejas que te revise, pero no le quitas la mirada a Xanxus, que evita la tuya mirando a cualquier parte menos a ti

-Bien, señorita, le recomiendo no tome cosas frías y se abrigué bien, en estas épocas no es recomendable usar ropa ligera, le dejo la receta y súrtala lo mas antes posible, ahí mismo están los horarios de los medicamento y... -

-Y una mierda. ¡Ya, lárguese de aquí! - Interrumpe Xanxus empujando al doctor fuera del cuarto. Se acerca, te quita la receta y la lee. - Pediré que la surtan-

-Ok, ok, ok , ¿Qué demonios te pasa?... Vas y me sacas de mi casa donde estaba comodament... - A Xansus sin importarle el que estés enferma o que se pueda contagiar te besa y te recuesta en la cama. - Ok... ¿Qué demonios te pasa? -

-Deja de repetir la misma estúpida pregunta - Gruñe enfrentando tu mirada, y la sostiene durante un rato antes de retirarla - ¿Qué me pasa? hmm... me pasa que me hace falta cierta/o entrometida/o a mi alrededor, cierta/o entrometida/o que me sirve Wiskey, que hace los informes para el niñato Vongola… - Se acerca a tu oído y dice -… Cierta/o entrometida/o que calienta mi cuerpo hasta que yo quiera...-

-¡Ya entendí! - Le dices más que roja/o, con eso te ha mostrado que su sufrimiento se parece al tuyo - Ya, ahora quita y déjame descansar, además no me llevo contigo por...- Sin consideración alguna pone su mano en tu boca y te hace callar

-Lo siento - "Oh My God" es lo que dice tu cara, y es que ver al mismísimo Xansus disculparse es como ver al diablo mismo comprando helado.

Después de cinco minutos en los cuales Xanxus está por explotar sales del shock. Sin palabras aceptas su disculpa abrazándole, te sientes feliz, y es que te necesita... aunque no lo diga frecuentemente o prácticamente nunca, y sufra para decirlo.

Pasan dos días y en la oficina de Xanxus...

-¡ACHUU! -

-Mmm ¿Qué hacer? - Dices indiferente mientras revisas unos papeles

-Pues cuidarme, y darme la misma atención que yo te "Di" hace dos días - Xanxus te recuerda la "Atención" que te puso toda la noche.

-Mmm bueno .. - Sacas un termómetro de tu escritorio y lo acercas a Xanxus, el en respuesta abre la boca -... ¿Y quién te dijo que es para la boca? - Xanxus te mira perturbado - ¿Querías los mismo cuidados no? - Dices maliciosamente y le besas. Te gusta verlo sufrir, no, no te gusta. Te encanta.

* * *

><p>Me quedo algo raro... pero de alguna forma me gusto. Espero les haya gustado a ustedes tambien.<p> 


	14. Shot 13

**Autora: **Hola, me siento muy feliz de poder subir otro shot al fin. Mis excusas para no haberlo subido antes son, 1) Mi computadora esta descompuesta 2)Mi internet dejo de funcionar (Y ciertamente no importo mucho, ya que sin computadora...) 3)Estaba en periodo de exámenes (en la materia que estoy adelantando en la universidad) y la más importante 4) no sabía cómo manejar bien a Soichi u.u

Este shot va dedicado a TodosDanAscoMenosYo y PrincessYoko, perdón por la tardanza y espero les agrade :D

**Pareja:** Irie Soichi/ Lectora

**Género: **Romance/ Humor

**Advertencias:** Un Soichi atrevido.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los demás.

* * *

><p>Hay una persona que sin palabras te enamoro.<p>

Hay una persona que solo con un beso te lleva al infinito.

Que el solo roce de sus labios te lleva al cielo, y te regresa flotando.

Esa persona es tan dulce, tan tierna, tan apuesta.

Esa persona que se ha hecho una necesidad, esa persona que sin conocer bien amas.

Hay una persona que sin intentarlo te lleva a las estrellas con solo un beso.

Esa persona se ha adueñado de tus suspiros sin reclamarlos.

Hay una persona que sin saberlo se ha robado tu corazón.

Esa persona que en estos momentos te come a besos.

* * *

><p>Por cierto para YukinoMare felicidades (aunque sea un poco tarde), y estoy escribiendo algo especial para ti :D!<p> 


	15. Shot 14

**Autora: **Hola, si se dieron cuenta modifique un poco la presentación de todos los shots, ya que una vez me paso se confundieran de personaje (u.u|l|).

Este shot va dedicado Sakura809, disfrútalo owo.

**Pareja:** Rokudo Mukuro/ Lectora

**Género: **Romance/ Drama/ Angst

**Advertencias:** Perversión a un nivel considerable

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los demás.

* * *

><p>Una vez más, sus miradas se encuentran, y como un contrato que han hecho sin palabras se encuentran de nuevo, en aquella habitación que tan bien conocen, en esa habitación que es testigo de cómo la carne es débil.<p>

Una vez más sus compañeros no dicen nada e ignoran el hecho de que se van juntos.

Una vez más la ropa estorba, en ese momento no importa dónde queda o que tan destrozada queda, en ese momento solo importa sentir la piel del otro, solo importa suspirar junto al otro, solo importa sentirse bien, solo importa el otro.

Una vez más pierden la cabeza tocándose, haciendo estremecer al otro, besándose, acariciándose.

Una vez más se dedican palabras dulces que ambos saben son tan verdaderas como las promesas de los políticos.

Una vez más terminan abrazados en esa cama que tan bien los conoce, que si pudiera hablar diría las veces (Contadas) que han estado sobre ella.

Una vez más se miran, se visten y salen de la habitación sin ningún remordimiento, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Una vez más han caído en ese juego que todos llaman "Amor", y que ustedes llaman "Contrato", y que es un contrato si no más que un acuerdo de voluntades, que en este caso se manifiesta de forma física y si palabra alguna.

Una vez más se mienten así mismos repitiendo "No es amor... No es amor..."

Una vez más tomas su mano, y el la recibe. Saben que ahora viene el momento más doloroso, la separación.

Una vez más se van por diferentes caminos, sin siquiera voltearse a ver.

Una vez más no se dicen nada, ni siquiera un "Adiós".

Una vez más se muerden la lengua para no hablar.

Una vez más se mueren de las ganas por voltear y detener al otro.

Una vez más dicen un "Te amo..." inconsciente al viento.

Una vez más...

* * *

><p>De verdad me agrada me sigan leyendo, sin más me gustaría agregar, pervirtamos al mundo Juntas :D!<p>

Y si desean algún shot de algún personaje en especial pídanlo, que para eso estoy (?) :D.!

Saludos.


	16. Shot 15

**Autora: **Hola, de verdad me alegra que me sigan leyendo :D, cada vez que leo sus reviews ¡Me inspiro xD!

A Makujita, Tutri, temainalumi-chan, Mimichibi-Diethel claro, claro los que quieran, mientras pueda (y esto no termine xD) pidan los que quieran.

A Velpharie, la verdad creo que si esto como todas las cosas tendrá fin… pero aún no sé cuándo , por cierto, tods tenemos un masoquista en el interior (?) y gracias por darme ánimos.

A TodosDanAscoMenosYo a mí me gusta la piña :D(?)

Claro que escribiré todos los Shots que me pidan, pero denme tiempo, la escuela (y no tener computadora e Internet u.u) no me dejan poder subir con tanta frecuencia.

A Daf Caravaggio Yamamoto hagamos nuestra propia religión (?), o ¿Alguien ya la hizo?

A Priscila-senpai Alice DK El Jefe es Byakuran, y muchas gracias me contagiaste tu alegría :D!, déjame que termine mis clases (_U) y seguiré subiendo más.

Este Shot está dedicado con todo mi corazón a OtakuCiel & Usagi espero les agrade, y a todas muchas gracias por sus reviews, las amo.

**Pareja:** Dino Cavallone/ Lectora

**Género: **Romance/ Humor/ Drama

**Advertencias:** Perversión a un nivel considerable

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los demás.

* * *

><p>Son las 3:00 am, te encuentras acostada en tu cama cansada de dar vuelta y vuelta por no poder dormir. Y sabes que por mucho que intentes no lo lograras, pues es como esos días de "No dormirás por que mañana viene Santa Claus", y ojala y fuera así, pero no.<p>

Te has peleado con el TONTO de tu novio. En un intento de quitarte la frustración levantas tu mano para pasarla por tus cabellos, pero al hacerlo recibes una punzada de dolor. Ves con rencor tu brazo vendado.

"Iré con mis hombres a atacar por el frente como distracción, tu encárgate de llevar a los tuyos a un lugar seguro..."

"No, yo iré contigo, ellos estarán bien, además si vamos los dos..."

"¡No!, Todos están lastimados, si vas sin ellos podrá resultar fatal..."

"No vayas... por favor"

Recuerdas su cara al decirte aquello, recuerdas esas palabras, esas que hicieron que muchos resultaran lastimados, incluyéndote. De la nada la punzada de dolor regresa y solo chasqueas la lengua disgustada.

Sabes que definitivamente no vas a poder dormir, tomas tu abrigo y sales al jardín, al menos ver las estrellas te tranquilizara.

Pero sucede todo lo contrario, él está ahí, sentado en la banca donde planeabas sentarte, tus nervios se crispan y solo te quedas parada viéndolo. Hay veces (Como ahora) que maldices el día en que lo conociste. Odias que a veces sea tan malditamente inocente, odias también su deslumbrante alegría, y también la estupidez que muestra sin sus subordinados, "¿Porque es mi novio?" te preguntas.

Suspiras dejando salir todo el aire, el voltea a verte sorprendido, se levanta, y a paso lento se acerca a ti. Tú ni te mueves, esperando a ver qué es lo que planea hacer. Se arrodilla frente a ti, toma tu mano y suelta un "Lo siento" con la voz quebrada.

-¿Sabes que eres molesto? - preguntas y el solo se para y te abraza, sin mucha fuerza "Lo sé" susurra a tu oído -... Gajes del oficio - Dices mientras el acaricia tu brazo con dulzura y cuidando no lastimarte.

Se separa y sabe que le has perdonado al no alejarte de él. Te sonríe tan dulcemente, que incluso el dolor desaparece, tú le correspondes y te respondes a ti misma "Es mi novio porque aunque es molesto, fastidioso y tonto... él es tan tierno, tan vulnerable, tan besable ¿Cómo no quererlo?"

-Bueno, ¿Jugamos a las luchitas? - Pregunta antes de besarte.

* * *

><p>¿Ya les dije que las amo :D?<p>

Saludos.


	17. Shot 16

**Autora: **Hola, regrese :D! Y ahora que estoy de vacaciones aunque tengo tiempo para subir los shots… no tengo computadora D:, pero bueno hoy subiré dos, muchas gracias a todas por leer y escribir Reviews, me hacen muy feliz.

Sin mas que decir, este Shot va dedicado a soylachicanonima (xD) espero te agrade.

**Pareja:** Verde/ Lectora

**Género: **Romance/ Drama/ Angst

**Advertencias:** Perversión de un personaje a tu persona

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los demás.

* * *

><p>16)<p>

-Eres mía... - Cada una de sus palabras quema tu piel y es como si se marcaran con fuego, porque duelen. Tu pecho se oprime casi impidiéndote respirar.

-Eres mía...- Dice una y otra y otra vez dejándolo más que claro, tatuándolo en tu memoria

Las lágrimas corren por tus mejillas y como si a él no le importara sigue sonriendo mientras te abraza. No tienes escapatoria. Ahora lo sabes.

Lo supiste desde el momento en que se dijeron "Hola", lo supiste desde el momento en que te beso y aceptaste salir con él, lo supiste desde el momento en que le dijiste "Acepto". Siempre lo supiste.

Y no es como que ahora te arrepientas de haber tratado de no huir de él. Algo te impide dejarle. Ese algo que hace que regreses a él cuándo intentas dejarle.

-Eres mía...- Dice una última ves antes de dormirse.

Ahora eres tú la que se abraza a él. Su rostro sereno atrae tú mirada cual imán. Duele un poco recordar sus palabras. Pero sabes que es así como el confiesa lo mucho que te ama, lo mucho que te desea, y lo mucho que le disgusta que hables con otro hombre que no sea él.

Ya no sabes si es alegría o miedo lo que siente tu corazón con sus palabras.

Sea lo que sea, no le dejaras, porque ambos se necesitan mutuamente, ambos se desean, ambos quieren monopolizar al otro, ambos...

* * *

><p>Una ves mas otro shot, me alegra de todo corazon que sigan leyendo.<p>

Saludos.


	18. Shot 17

**Autora: **Hola, hoy subiré dos shots para que no me extrañen… (Como si alguien me quisiera u.u), espero les gusten.

Shot dedicado a Luce . Giglio ' Nero espero te guste :D!

**Pareja:** Sasagawa Ryohei/ Lectora

**Género: **Romance/ Humor

**Advertencias:** -

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los demás.

* * *

><p>En la escuela sería mejor si no hubiera tiempo libre, porque ese tiempo libre en lugar de estudiar lo malgastas pensando en cosas "Innecesarias". Y sin si quiera notarlo tu mente comienza a divagar...<p>

Por ahí alguna vez escuchaste que respecto al amor hay personas que ocultan sus sentimientos y otras que ni siquiera se dan cuenta de ellos. Y también que hay personas que para cuando se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos ya es demasiado tarde. Si tu estuvieras en un problema de esos lograrías ser feliz... no?.

No puedes por que no sabes cómo reconocer los sentimientos y no sabes si de verdad alguna vez los has tenido.

¿Cómo reconocerlos?, Es la pregunta del millón.

Todo tu monologo se acaba abruptamente a la llegada de Él. Como siempre hace mucho ruido y desorden. Tira cosas y grita a todo pulmón. Tú, mientras contando hasta diez en tu lugar para no ir y callarlo de cualquier manera posible. Lo ignoras todo lo que puedes y finges leer... pasan 10 minutos y no finges más, estas tan concentrada en la lectura que ni cuenta te has dado que el ruidoso de tu compañero ahora te observa fijamente sentado frente a ti.

Saltas de un susto y no dices nada, no hay nadie en el salón más que ustedes dos. Lo miras confundida, como él lo hace contigo.

-Sabes, te hablo y hablo y...me sigues ignorando al máximo - Por fin habla y tú no sabes que responder pues eso habías estado haciendo. - ¿No me vas a decir nada? - pregunta poniendo su cabeza de lado y con voz seria

"Qué lindo" piensas e intentas no sonrojarte -¿Acaso tengo que decir algo?- tu pregunta lo descoloco un poco y se para e indignado te da la espalda. "Wow siempre tan guapo… además tiene un buen...na vista", piensas inconscientemente. Lo ves llegar al pizarrón y comienza a escribir en el.

"Tu estas enamorada de mi~~ 3"

Comienzas a reír instantáneamente - Jajajajaja que ... jajajajajaja - Tu estomago te duele de tanta risa, y Ryohei solo te sigue viendo

- Me habían dicho que eres ingenua, pero ahora sé que...Eres inocente AL MAXIMO! - grita y ahora si eso te ha molestado.

-¿Cómo es que puedes decir eso? Ni siquiera me conoces y estás diciendo que estoy enamorada de ti... que idiotez, me voy - Te paras y antes de siquiera comenzar a guardar tus cosas Ryohei te vuelve a sentar

-¿De verdad no te das cuenta? - Pasa un rato y tu confusión crece. El suelta un suspiro y más calmado habla -... Todos los días llego al salón, que estoy con el club, que estoy con mis amigos te veo observándome, finges ignorarme pero siempre terminas viéndome, siempre, y es bastante vergonzoso… - Sonrojado se aleja un poco -… Así que saque una conclusión. #1 O me odias profundamente y tratas de matarme con la mirada, o #2 Estas enamorada de mí - Sonrojado a más no poder suspira de nuevo -... Y ya estoy cansado, o arreglamos esto o lo arreglamos, ¡ME PONE DE NERVIOS TENER TU MIRADA ENCIMA, AL MAXIMO! - grita y no sabes que decir.

Te pierdes de nuevo en tus pensamientos...

Si es cierto lo que dice, entonces es que sientes algo por él aunque no te hayas dado cuenta. Pero como nunca habías sentido algo no sabes que es. Reflexionas y hace un momento habías pensado que se veía lindo y que tenía buen... ver.

Sería bueno salir con él, después de todo parase amable. Una experiencia nueva sin duda. Además no pierdes nada intentando aclarar que es lo que sientes, si de verdad fuera odio ya estarías en la cárcel y el en la morgue pero...

-Oye, oye, ¡No me ignores de nuevo! - Grita cerca de tu oído sorprendiéndote

-Ok, ok, me gustaría arreglar eso de mi "mirada acosadora inconsciente" así que, ¿Que propones? - Sin esperarlo siquiera te besa. Y no de cualquier manera, te da uno de esos besos que arrancan suspiros, de esos de los que te dejan en las nubes y al terminar quieres más. -... Me.. Me agrada la solución - El sonríe y como si supiera lo que pensabas te besa de nuevo.

Recapitulas y te das cuenta de que no es necesario que reconozcas "Sentimientos" si te lo van a decir. Ryohei ha dicho que te quitara esa "Inocencia", y eso es bueno, aunque aún no sabes porque se sonrojo después.

Sera genial no tener que pensar demasiado respecto a sentimientos o a otra cosa, y solo concentrarte en lo cómoda que estas cuando te abraza. Y es que tienes unos brazos muy acogedores, bueno también tiene una cara risueña que te alegra el día, y aunque su carácter es algo llamativo y es muy hiperactivo te comienza a gustar, además de que tiene un cuerpo que esta de muerte...

-Oye, oye sé que soy guapo, y que no resistes pensar en mí, pero ponme atención, ¡Me ignoras al máximo! - Dice sacándote una vez más de tus pensamientos

Rayos, ¿Que acaso lee mentes?

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado. y creemos una nueva religion, donde nuestro fin no sea otro mas que pervertir al mundo =D (?). Jajajajaja las quiero a todas.<p>

Saludos.


	19. Shot 18

**Autora: ¡**Hola! Lamento la demora, pero como cualquier persona normal tenía que tomarme unas vacaciones y disfrutar un rato sin deberes, sin casa, sin deberes, sin escuela, sin padres, sin deberes... ¿Ya mencione deberes?... Jajaja en fin espero disfruten el Shot, lo escribí con tomo mi amor para ustedes. Y como ya regrese a la escuela y estoy más cerca de la civilización subiré más rápido los shots.

Shot dedicado a Amy, por cierto muchas gracias por leerme TuT.

*Música de suspenso*

Por cierto en uno de los Shots que pronto subiré abra una muerte e.e

**Pareja: **Daemon Spade /Lectora

**Género: **Romance/ Drama

**Advertencias**:-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los demás.

* * *

><p>Estas de nuevo sola. Llorando con el corazón roto por otro estúpido que no te supo tratar. Por otro imbécil que no sabe pensar con la cabeza fría, que solo le preocupan él y lo que hay debajo de sus pantalones.<p>

Lloras como todas las veces anteriores, "Él es mi príncipe" dijiste cuando le conociste, y resulto ser el villano de la historia haciéndote llorar como los otros. Te sientes abatida, las fuerzas te han dejado y no tienes intención de pararte siquiera del sofá.

-¿Porque será que la señorita siempre viene a mí? - Dice tu único consuelo, con quien acudes a contar tus penas. Te entrega un vaso de vino y se tumba a tu lado -... ¿Realmente tengo cara de consejero o algo por el estilo? - Pregunta burlonamente, ve tu rostro y una sonrisa más que macabra se forma - ...¿O es acaso que la señorita busca otro tipo de "Reconfortamiento"?- Pasa su mano por tu hombro y te acerca.

Tan acostumbrada estas a sus bromas, tantas veces te ha dicho lo mismo, que ya ni le tomas mucho en cuenta, después de todo él ya tiene una "Amada". Cansada te acurrucas en su pecho y poco a poco te vas tranquilizando.

-Hey, hey no te quedes dormida, como aristócrata ¿Tengo cosas que hacer sabes? - Te dice, pero sin intención alguna de separarte de él. Resopla cansado y comienza a acariciar tu cabello lentamente, poco a poco te relejas, y caes dormida.

Despiertas al no sentir su calor, y aun con los ojos cerrados percibes su aroma en la cama, lo aspiras como si de un perfume hermoso se tratara, algo se mueve a tu lado y abres los ojos sorprendida, pues él siempre te deja después de irle a llorar.

-Oya oya, la señorita es una pervertida - Recarga su cabeza con el brazo mientras ríe burlonamente y te mira divertido

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntas automáticamente

-No es malo tomarse un día de descansó de vez en cuando... - Dice mientras juega con su cabello, el cual es más largo que el tuyo -... Además tenemos que irle a partir la cara a cierto sujeto - Se para de la cama y ocultas inmediatamente tu mirada - Nufufufu no se avergüence ahora señorita, siempre hemos dormido así... - "¡¿Cómo no avergonzarse?" piensas nerviosa al verle con solo la ropa interior.

Se viste y ambos salen de su castillo, no eres amante de la violencia, pero te encantaría ver a ese sujeto sufrir un poco al menos. Tu cabeza comienza a llenarse de dudas que hasta ahora no habías tenido.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Por qué no me corres cada vez que acudo a ti? - No sabes si lo preguntas a él o a ti misma

-Por la misma razón que vamos a ir golpear al sujeto que te engaño - Eso te confunde aún más, y lo miras pidiendo una explicación. - ¿Sabes que no soy reconocido por mi amor a la humanidad y mi caridad hacia los demás verdad?, esto ya te lo dije, no gastaría ni un poco de mi energía si no fuera por mí...-

- ...amada - terminas la frase y te sientes feliz y torpe al mismo tiempo, por no darte cuenta, te le acercas lentamente y le das un beso en la mejilla.

Te toma la mano y la besa. Te mira y sonríe dulcemente, pero de un momento a otro cambia su sonrisa, y eso de antemano sabes que no es nada bueno.

-Ahora que ya sabe la verdad señorita MIA… - Recalca -… Espero una recompensa de su parte por todo el cansancio y problemas que me ha hecho pasar - "¿De qué habla?" te preguntas y lo nota -… Sabes… Giotto está cansado de ocultar las palizas que le doy a los ex-novios de cierta señorita y me ha hecho trabajar de más -

Te ríes comprendiendo algo y después le das otro beso en la mejilla, pasa por tu mente decirle que nunca le pediste que lo hiciera, pero qué más da así es el.

-Nufufufu eso significa que la señorita acepta mi petición - Dice mientras recorre tu cintura con la mano y un escalofrió todo tu cuerpo, un "Oh oh" pasa por tu mente al mirarle a los ojos, que por cierto no se ven para nada inocentes.

* * *

><p>Subire pronto el otro shot, nada mas me deshaga de toda la tarea que tengo e.e<p>

Saludos.


	20. Shot 19

**Autora: ¡**Hola! Fiuuu * Limpiando el sudor de su frente* este Shot me costó mucho trabajo, y es que Bel es algo... algo... En fin espero les guste :D, y por lo que he visto es uno de los más esperados o.o, todas aman a Belphegor...*cof*me-incluyo*cof*.

Shot dedicado a LittleSkyeBlue y a Velpharie, gracias por leerme, hasta el próximo Shot :D!

**Pareja**: Bel/ Lectora

**Género**: Romance/ Humor

**Advertencias**:-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los demás.

* * *

><p>19)<p>

-¿Por qué nos ocultamos señorita pervertida? - Habla a tu lado monótonamente (como siempre) Fran.

Solo le haces señas de que guarde silencio y le bajas la cabeza para que su enorme sombrero no delate su escondite, que por cierto es detrás el sillón de la sala. Belphegor pasa echando humos por la cabeza lanzando cuchillos a toda cosa que se mueva, sin siquiera notarlos sale como entro de la sala.

-Bel-sempai~~- Hace alarde de gritar Fran y tu le frenas tapándole la boca

-Cállate mocoso, ¿No ves que te estoy salvando la vida? - Le dices más que irritada por la situación. Si tan solo a Fran no se le hubiera ocurrido Incinerar y después pisar cual basura la corona del príncipe. Suspiras y le dices mientras lo sacudes - ¿¡Qué demonios se te paso por la cabeza para hacer eso!-

-Estaba aburrido~~ - Y cual niño pequeño hace morritos y tu sin pensarlo dos veces lo acercas a ti y lo abrazas "Tan lindo" piensas -...¿ No cree que es muy temprano para hacer ese "tipo" de cosas Señorita pervertida?, además alguien nos podría ver haciendo bebes, pero si de verdad usted quiere ?)#$%& yo estoy dispuesto...-

"Y ahí va otra vez esa boca de bucanero" piensas separándolo de ti, te paras y antes de siquiera dar un paso un cuchillo corta tu mejilla, instintivamente llevas tu mano a la mejilla y volteas a ver al culpable, Belphegor está parado en la entrada de la sala con una sonrisa nada Santa, incluso solo mirándolo sabes que está pensando... "Sangre"

-Fran... corre - Dices empujándolo fuera de la sala, y como no queriendo la cosa Fran sale corriendo y se pierde en la mansión buscando un lugar seguro.

El silencio esta casi ahorcándote y tragas grueso mientras sigues mirando a Belphegor, y cual depredador el siente tu miedo y se te acerca.

-Shishishishishi... por fin - Dice y pone su mano sobre la tuya que está en la mejilla cortada

-¿Por fin?- preguntas sin alejarte y mirándole desconcertada.

-Esa maldita Rana no me dejaba solo en ningún momento, pero ahora Shishishi... -Ríe y quita tu mano para lamer la sangre de tu mejilla.

Un escalofrió recorre tu cuerpo completo y oprimes un grito, de emoción, de terror, de...de... no sabes describir que es.

-Ahora si tendremos tiempo para hacer cosas de "Adultos" Shishishi... - Dice a tu oído para sonrojarte, lo cual logra.

-¿Pe... Pero y la corona? - Intentas alejarlo para tener la oportunidad de escapar.

El viendo tus intenciones te tira al sillón más cercano y se acomoda sobre ti.

-Tengo cien mas Shishishi... ahora, ¿En que estábamos? - Y de una forma rara te besa y rie al mismo tiempo, pareciera que lo disfruta mucho.

De haberlo sabido nunca hubieras ayudado a escapar a Fran, así no estarías en esa situación, siendo "Presa" de un Príncipe pervertido que besa tan bien, que además tiene un cuerpo de muerte, que es tan apasionado, que... ¡No! Nunca lo hubieras ayudado... ¿Verdad?.

* * *

><p>Ahora si me pongo a hacer tarea u.u... ¿Alguien me quiere ayudar?<p>

Saludos


	21. Shot 20

**Autora: ¡**Hola! Subo esto rápido y ahorita, porque quizá ya no tenga tiempo entre semana u.ú, espero no me vayan a matar…. Y sin más que agregar lean :D.

Shot dedicado a TodosDanAscoMenosYo, disfrutalo y y… no llores u.u

**Pareja**: G/ Lectora

**Género**: Romance/ Humor

**Advertencias**: Muerte de un personaje

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los demás.

* * *

><p>No lo entiendes, por más que tratas no lo entiendes.<p>

Hay veces que se aferra a ti como si en algún momento fuera a perderte, te abraza tanto hasta quitarte el aliento. Hay veces en las que es tan indiferente contigo, que ni tu presencia nota. Lo tratas de entender lo mas que puedes, pero es como si hubiera una pared entre los dos, que nos les deja hablar.

Tratando de entender preguntas acerca de él, o de las personas que lo rodean, él al instante se pone tenso y calla.

Hay veces en las que se despide como si fuera la ultimas que se verán. Hay veces en las que te hace esperar por días, semanas y regresa a ti como si tan solo ayer se hubieran visto.

-No entiendes... No entiendes ni entenderás - Te dijo cuando fuiste directamente a preguntar el porqué de su forma de actuar hacia tu persona. Después solo te beso calmadamente sin dejarte opción a seguir hablando.

Hay veces como ahora en que no quieres soltarlo, no quieres que te suelte y seguir como están, sintiendo su calor, sintiéndolo el suave de sus cabellos rojizos entre tus dedos.

Después de días entra a tu casa y aun en la oscuridad del cuarto por instinto lo abrazas al llegar, el te separa y algo llama tu atención, tus manos están empapadas de algo viscoso, la luz de un rayo atraviesa la habitación, y ves el color carmesí, sin saber con las fuerzas del cuerpo te abandonan y caes al piso aun mirando tus manos.

-G... ¿Qu...Qu...Que es..? - Tartamudeas y le ves, el sigue parado frente a ti con la mirada en la ventana, sin querer mirarte.

-No es mía - Dice y te levanta del piso, tu solo tiemblas. Al tenerlo cerca, el olor de la sangre llega a ti - Es mejor que no lo entiendas... - Dice abrazándote fuerte queriendo impedir los temblores de tu cuerpo.

Pasan los días, las semanas, los meses y sigues sin entenderlo, sigues sin saber qué es lo que piensa, que es lo que le pasa por la mente. Su ausencia no es algo fuera de lo normal, han pasado 6 meses desde la última vez que le viste. Tu le esperas en esa casa que ahora pertenece a ambos, acaricias el anillo en tu dedo anular cada vez que le recuerdas, cada vez esperas mas su regreso, e irías donde se encuentra si no fuera porque por más que preguntaste nunca dijo donde iría.

Tocan a tu puerta y saltas de la silla esperando que sea él. Vas tan de prisa qu casi tropiezas. Abres rápido, y la persona se sorprende ante tu prisa.

-Hola - Dices riendo nerviosa ante la escena que le acabas de dar. El te sonríe, pero después la sonrisa de le va y muestra profunda tristeza

Le haces pasar al hacerte saber que es amigos de G, tu G.

-Mi nombre en Giotto, soy un muy buen amigo de G... o lo era...- Sus palabras indican algo malo, tu corazón comienza a latir desembocado, sientes tu pecho oprimido -... El murió - Dice y lo único que queda es el silencio.

Giotto comienza a explicarte, el porqué, a que se dedicaba, que es lo que era.

Ahora comprendes el porqué de su actitud hacia ti, ahora comprendes todas las señales que te dio.

Ahora lo comprendes, lo comprendes muy bien, y aunque es muy tarde deseas haberlo comprendido antes, aunque él no quisiera, aunque él se opusiera. Y quizá, solo quizá el estaría hoy a tu lado.

* * *

><p>¿Que tal?... No queria... bueno en realidad si, no es como si tuviera algo contra de G, solamente esa idea vino a mi cabeza u.u.<p>

Si no les gusto o si les gusto haganmelo saber ¿Vale?

Saludos.


	22. Egni escribe de nuevo

**Egni:**

¡Holas! (*Alza las manos*) Otra vez yo les hablo... pff mi lado infantil salió a flote y ahora tengo hiperactividad :D!. Bueno vamos a poner algunas cartas sobre la mesa ò.o.

Primero, ahora me he dado cuenta de que aun tengo muchos Shots por escribir, así que he decidido que esto solo tendrá 50 Shots, después descansare (Estaré de Ociosa, y quebrándome la cabeza con la universidad u.u) y si se puede empezare a escribir de nuevo :D

Y de cierta manera me puse a reflexionar, a veces no creo que estos sea mis escritos xD, siento como si fueran de alguien más, que escribe tan genial... pero no míos, jajajaja xD loco no?, En fin muchas gracias por leerlos, y comentarlos :D!. Cada uno de sus reviews me alienta a seguir :D!

Bien, los Shots que ya están pedidos, son los siguientes:

Shot 19 - **Belphegor** - LittleSkyBlue & Vlpharie

Shot 20 - **G** - TodosDanAscoMenosYo

Shot 21 - **Fran** - FanyMiyano & Priscila-Sempai Alice DK & Luce . Giglio ` Nero _(Próximo)_

Shot 22 - **Enma **- Daf Caravagio Yamamoto _(Próximo_)

Shot 23 - **Irie Soichi **- PriincesYoko (Próximo)

Shot 24 - **Hibari Kyouya & Gokudera Hayato **- temainalumi-chan (_Próximo)_

Shot 25 - **Basilicum o Basil **-TodosDanAscoMenosYo_ (Próximo)_

Shot 26 - **Knukle** - Discendia _(Próximo)_

Shot 27 - **Colonello** - Vongola &Tutri _(Próximo)_

Shot 28 - **Byakuran** - Priscila-senpai Alie DK & Crystal Nightray (_Próximo)_

Shot 29 - **Sawada Tsunayoshi **- Priscila-senpai Alie DK & Yami Kuroshin _(Próximo)_

Shot 30 - **Xanxus** - Luce . Giglio ` Nero _(Próximo)_

Shot 31 - **Dino Cavallone **- Crystal Nightray _(Próximo)_

Shot 32 - **Yamamoto Takeshi **- Maria Aikawa & Yami Kuroshin _(Próximo)_

Shot 33 -** Giotto **- RokudoSawada & Griss89 & Crystal Nightray _(Próximo)_

Shot 34 - **Spanner **- Yami Kuroshin _(Próximo)_

Shot 35 - **Lambo** - Yami Kuroshin _(Próximo)_

Shot 36 - **Ken Joshima **- Yami Kuroshin _(Próximo)_

Shot 37 **Hibari** - Vanilla Conkei _(Próximo)_

Ush! ò.o tengo mucho por escribir xD! De nuevo una disculpa si me equivoque al escribir algún nombre, y si me falto algún Shot díganme y lo acomodare en el lugar que debe ir :D!.

También si es que les gustaría que me basara en algo para escribir el Shot que quieren me pueden decir, no hay ningún problema :D.

Aun hay 13 Shots por pedir :D! así que pídanlos ya, por que se acaban! (* Como vendedora de televisión*).

Sin más me retiro, tengo tarea (Mucha , un monton, bastante u.u) y aun no la hago jajaja saludos a todas, se les quiere. Y pervirtamos al mundo juntas. Por cierto... ¿Alguna idea para el nombre de la nueva religión? jajajaja

Saludos.

* * *

><p>Pd.- YukinoMare el Shot que escribire mas que Shot sera un especial, porque esta quedando algo largo xD, no es que me haya olvidado de ti ;D!<p> 


	23. Shot 21

**Autora: **Hola :D, Sobreviví a las 3 primeras semanas de clases y hasta ahora tengo tiempo para actualizar... ¿Sabían que la tierra se formó hace 15 millones de años aproximadamente?, También sabían que la Hipótesis de la nebulosa primitiva es la que mejor explica el origen de la tierra? Y ¿Sabían que un vector consta de dirección magnitud y fuerza?... La escuela hace daño xD

A TodosDanAscoMenosYo, lo siento ya estoy casada con una neko(?), y si se entera me mata xD.

A Makujita are el Shot, solo encuentre en que orden va ;D!

Shot Dedicado a FannyMiyano & Priscila-sempai Alice & Luce . Giglio `Nero, disfrútenlo, con todo mi cariño para ustedes :D

Pronto subire la actualizacion de todos los Shots que me han medido :D!

**Pareja:** Fran / Lectora

**Género: **Romance/ Humor

**Advertencias:** Malas intenciones por parte de Fran(?)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los demás.

* * *

><p>"Hoy es el día" te dices mentalmente para animarte más, "Hoy Fran sabrá que me gusta". Y con toda la voluntad del mundo vas hacia su cuarto donde sabes lo encontraras, y cuando por fin llegas al pasillo en donde está su habitación, (Que por cierto es un desastre), tu conciencia te dice que debes limpiar todo el desorden que hay en el.<p>

Pues como dijo tu maestro Levi A Tan "Si en Varia no pone orden el guardián del Rayo... Nadie lo pondrá". Comienzas a levantar cosa por cosa y al dejar limpio el pasillo.

Te sientes satisfecha, pero no sabes dónde poner los artículos que en el estaban. De repente la puerta del cuarto de Fran se abre y te mira.

Su mirada curiosa te recorre, pues además de estar al frente de su cuarto llevas cuerdas, mordazas, una pistola y un plátano. ¿Para qué? Ni tu misma sabes, solo lo viste y lo llevaste.

-¿Así que eso es lo que quieres?- Pregunta y tú al procesar un poco la información dejas caer todo al piso de los nervios

-Ammm... yo... - No sabes cómo arreglar el malentendido y recoges todo de nuevo, pues como buena Sirvient... Futura Guardián del Rayo debes mantener el orden.

De la nada Fran te Jala hacia su cuarto y lo cierra con seguro, se sienta en la cama y te mira disgustado, aunque su rostro no lo demuestra mucho. Se quita el gorro de rana y lo tira por ahí, te jala hacia el y una mueca en su boca muestra su sonrisa con intenciones más que oscuras.

- Te has tardado demasiado pequeña pervertida - Susurra a tu oído y tú sigues inmóvil aun sin poderlo creer

Toma todas las cosas que tienes en las manos y las tira al piso

-Tortura...Hoy no, ya abra tiempo para ocuparla... Quizá otro día... - Dice acercándose a tus labios lentamente y solo rozándolos, sientes su reparación chocando con la tuya y chasqueas la lengua al no recibir lo que esperabas

-¿No que otro día? - Preguntas algo molesta por el beso que nunca llego

-Nunca dije que para ti no habría...- Su tono monótono dejo de serlo desde el momento en que entraste a la habitación, y ahora su voz un poco ronca junto con su mirada llena de brillo te dicen que vas por buen camino.

Por cierto "¿Y la declaración?" te preguntas... pero sabes que ya habrá tiempo, si no es que la Rana sexy que tienes torturándote por no darte un beso como se debe no se te adelanta.

* * *

><p>Se me ocurrió otra manera de hacer este Shot, en donde la lectora era la pervertida... pero mejor cambie papeles y quedo mejor :D.<p>

Oh cierto, como soy Mexicana, hoy dare "el grito"... suena pervertiro xD, pero es el inicio de la Independencia de México, :D!

En fin, espero actulizar pronto xD!

Saludos.


	24. Shot 22

**Autora: **Hola, al parecer creo que tarde un poco más de lo esperado en actualizar … en fin, espero disfruten de este Shot, que lo escribí con todo mi cariño para ustedes :D. Siento que si comienzo a agradecer ahorita no termino ni de agradecer ni mi tarea de estatica, asi que hare como Sky High (de Tiger & Bunny) ¡Gracias, y de nuevo gracias por leer!

Shot dedicado a Daf Caravagio Yamamoto ojala y te agrade.

**Pareja:** Enma Kozart/ Lectora

**Género: **Romance/ Humor

**Advertencias:** -

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los demás.

* * *

><p>Todo comenzó como una simple apuesta, pero ahora se había convertido en todo un reto, un reto que debías superar por que tu orgullo estaba herido. Pero eso sí, un reto muy difícil.<p>

-Enma es imposible…Tsk... Ríndete ya mujer estúpida, no lo lograras - Te dice Gokudera cuando estas a punto de meterte el pan a la boca... lo miras y se lo arrojas dándole de lleno en un ojo -¿Que cojon...?

-Maa maa chicos, no es para tanto - Calma Yamamoto a Gokudera agarrándole los brazos - ... Pobre pan u.u - Dice mirándolo con lastima

-¡Friki del Baseball suéltame! - Grita e intenta zafarse mientras Yamamoto solo ríe divertido.

-Che... me voy - Dices cuando ya estás en la puerta de la azotea, la cierras y dejas a Yamamoto y Gokudera en su pelea... Cuando llegas al área cerca de los salones buscas a tu presa para atacar... por cuarta vez en el dia.

Lo vez, esta con Adelheid y Koyo que lo regañan por algo, quizá de seguro alguien lo estaba acosando de nuevo y él ni cuenta se daba, "Ya ha pasado muchas veces... espera..." Juntas ideas las sumas y las multiplicas... Ya tiene la apuesta ganada

-¿Qué dijiste?- Casi grito sorprendida Adelheid dejando de revolver la masa de lo que creíste sería un pastel

-Que yo le enseñare todo lo que necesita saber del tema "Perversión"… – Repites con un sonrisa falsa, pero bien actuada – Déjame intentarlo… –

-Sabes que es casi imposible ¿Verdad?... La misma Shitt P. lo ha intentado – De la nada de sujeta de los hombros advirtiéndote como si de una guerra se tratara

La miras con confianza y determinación "Yo puedo" dices levantando el puño y Adelheid sorprendida aun, voltea resignada y grita el nombre de Enma

-¡Alguien te busca!... Suerte – susurra lo último y prosigue cocinando, esperas un momento y baja Enma algo somnoliento

-¿Qué pasa?

Suspiras de nuevo y te sientas en el piso cruzada de piernas, lo vez mirándote y vuelves a suspirar. Sabías que iba a ser difícil, pero nunca creíste que fuera imposible.

-Nunca creí que alguien tuviera este nivel de… es que es casi impo… ¡Aaaaahhh! ¿¡Quién demonios eres! – Gritas desesperada casi jalando tus cabellos

-¿…?- Enma solo sigue mirándote sin entender nada

Pasan al menos 10 minutos en silencio y sientes a Enma sentarse a tu lado, no le haces caso y sigues pensando en la mejor manera de hacerle "Entender", cuando una idea surge volteas el rostro y Enma te toma desprevenida.

Toma tu mentón y junta sus bocas delicadamente, abres los ojos lo más que puedes y lo ves separarse, se ve tan lindo sonrojado.

-Julie me ha dicho que la mejor manera de hacer que una persona se sienta bien es hacer eso –Te pasa el brazo por los hombros y te pega a el -… y esto… – Sonríes y volteas a verle.

Sera todo lo inocente que quieras pero sabe cómo calmar a alguien

-Ya es un avance… - dices y le abrazas "¿Pero lo hará con todos?" piensas.

-¡Ja¡ ¡!Lo sabía! – Gokudera pone un dedo frente a ti y tu lo muerdes, grita de dolor y lo sueltas, escupes al sentir lo salado de su mano – ¡Maldita! ¡Me debes tu respeto Zo AFGhSTS – Por suerte Yamamoto le tapa la boca y te sonríe dándote señal de que te vayas antes de que la bestia sea soltada

-Sí, si lo que diga Bakadera-sama… además no necesito probarle nada a nadie… – Sonríes de lado y te vas. Llegas a la cafetería y vez de nuevo a Adelheid regañando por algo a Enma

Llegas a su lado y tomas a Enma del brazo y lo jalas.

-Sabes Enma, me siento mal… - Le dices ronroneante y Enma te besa y abraza como la vez pasada.

Si no fuera porque la quijada de Adelheid esta adherida, estaría en el piso. Arrastras a Enma fuera de la cafetería y le llevas a los jardines.

-Solo quiero que me hagas sentir bien a mí, ¿Quedo claro? –Dices y reflexionas un poco tus palabras, pueden tomar tantos sentidos, pero sientes su abrazo y sabes que con el no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Claro "Sensei" –remarca.

La apuesta era simple y complicada a la vez, hacer que Enma saliera contigo, para demostrar que podías "seducir" a cualquiera.

De apuesta paso a propósito. De propósito paso a reto personal, y ahora era una meta que debías cumplir, tanto como para mantener tu orgullo de "Seductora" como por hacer entender a Enma que era tuyo, él y su inmensa Inocencia, que por ti, perdería muy pronto.

* * *

><p>No pude evitar poner el emoticón… es que siento que por primera vez debe de ir ahí xD!<p>

En fin me retiro ;D

Saludos


	25. Shot 23

**Autora: **Holas, ahora que puedo actualizo xD, es noche y me paso algo loquísimo, de ahí salio la idea de este Shot :D

Shot dedicado PriincesYoko, disfrutalo ;D.

**Pareja:** Irie Soichi/ Lectora

**Género: **Romance/ Humor

**Advertencias:** -

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los demás.

* * *

><p>-¿¡Porque lo hiciste!- Grita a terrado Soichi con lágrimas en los ojos, arrodillado en el piso sosteniendo algo en sus manos<p>

Volteas el rostro en un acto despectivo y sales del cuarto

-Se lo buscaron ¡Mh!- Enojada das un portazo y sales en pijama del apartamento

Solo han pasado 5 minutos y ya te está llamando para que regreses… Lo sabes sin siquiera contestar, ya se ha convertido en una rutina. Suspiras. Decides ir al primer supermercado que encuentres a comprar pudin.

"Rutina significa fin" Escuchas en el televisor del cajero del supermercado.

Un escalofrió recorre tu columna, "…No traje dinero" Piensas y maldices tu suerte deseando que esta fuera tangible y golpearla con un bate con clavos hasta desangrarla y después cortar miembro a miembro hasta que sus gritos de dolor alcancen…. Suspiras de nuevo y decides regresar todo a su lugar, volteas y golpeas a alguien.

-Olvidaste esto – Soichi está frente a ti tendiéndote tu cartera, la tomas y pagas.

Están a una cuadra de llegar a su departamento y ambos deciden hablar al mismo tiempo

-Lo siento – Dice Soichi

-Lo siento - Dices tu

Dejan pasar un momento y Soichi te quita la bolsa con el pudin para tomarte la mano

-Ok, si tú me perdonas te perdono, y como sé que así será nos perdonamos… - Sonríe y te pega levemente con el codo insistentemente, comienzas a reír y aceptas

-Está bien… lamento haber hecho eso… pero tú también tenías la culpa… - Recibes un mirada acusadora de parte de Soichi y continuas - ¿Qué?, tú también tienes la culpa… dime, ¿A quién se le ocurre poner el despertador a las 3:30 de la mañana un SABADO? – Dices a punto de comenzar a gritar

-Pero esa no es razón para que aventaras el despertador, sabes que tenía que revisar los resultados de la prueba… – Ahora tú lo quieres matar con la mirada – Ya, ya está bien, de todos modos es el noveno que rompes, sería raro que no lo hicieras… - Abre la puerta y ambos se tiran al sofá - ¿Acaso sigues odiando todo con respecto a la tecnología?, Sabes que sin ella el mundo no estaría tan avanzado en casi todas las áreas de estudio humano y… - Le tapas la boca con la tuya, con un beso necesitado.

Se separan y abres un pudin comenzando a comértelo

-¿Decías…? – Preguntas viendo como esta embobado contigo - ¡Oh! Por cierto estaba escuchando algo acerca de que la rutina es el fin o algo así, y pensé que nosotros somos muy "Rutinarios" – Dices haciéndote la desinteresada

-Si lo nuestros es rutina… - Se acerca a ti, te quita el pudin y pone la cara más sexy del mundo – Prefiero que sigamos así… – Te susurra contra tus labios y besa con pasión – Claro a excepción de lo de romper despertadores y computadoras – Bromea

Lo miras molesta y lo jalas de la playera

-Cállate y bésame – Ordenas y te hace caso instantáneamente.

* * *

><p>Esta es la continuación del primer Shot xD, aunque quedo algo… No se… Mmm … ¿Bizarra? xD.<p>

Hoy empezare a agradecer por todo :D, y para que sepan que leo todos sus comentarios :D

A TodosDanAscoMenosYo, mencionaste el pudin y se me quedo grabado jajaja.

A Priscila-senpai Alice DK, ojala y el, Tláloc, Jebus, Zeus y todos los caballeros dorados, de plata, de bronce y hojalata quieran xD

A temainalumi-chan todo lo relacionado con pan tiene gracia :D (?)

A FanyMiyano de nada ;D

A Daf Caravaggio Yamamoto yo también me adoro (?) jajaja gracias y mil gracias por leerme :D

A Yami Kuroshin yo también me enamore de el, un poquito más xD, y quien no lo aria si es tan lindo.

A Maria Aikawa he de aceptar que también el mío, pero lastima que no muchos le hacen caso u.u

A xOgnAdOrA no te preocupes ya los anote y hare Shots de ellos para ti, y si yo también deseo escribir de Lambo de 25 0¬0

A vetagiXD oh lo descubriste :D! Así que ya sabes qué hacer cuando te encuentres un Spanner xD

Fiiiuuuuu xD no puse todos u.u, pero así lo hare de ahora en adelante :D, se les quiere mucho.

Saludos.


	26. Shot 24

**Autora: ¡**Hola :D!Saben, debería estar estudiando para mi examen de Estática, pero no puedo… simplemente la inspiración vino a mí y me puse a escribir xD, ojala y mañana no repruebe xD.

En fin, que sea lo que sea. Este Shot está dedicado a temainalumi-chan, espero te agrade ;D.

Sin más disfrútenlo y deséenme éxito mañana en mi examen xD.

**Pareja:** Hibari/ Lectora y Gukudera/Lectora

**Género: **Romance/ Drama

**Advertencias:** Insinuaciones de contenido para mayores de edad

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los demás.

* * *

><p>Es inevitable comparar cosas, acciones, pensamientos, personas…<p>

A veces es para diferenciar, a veces para igualar, sea para lo que sea el "comparar" está presente en nuestras vidas todos los días, meses, años. Desde el principio de nuestras vidas hasta el final de ellas.

Y aunque sepas que es malo comparas.

Gokudera era atento y amable contigo, quizás tenia arranques exagerados de agresividad, pero nadie es perfecto. En la intimidad si bien era un poco tímido, era todo un caballero y nunca hacia nada que tú no quisieras, te respetaba como mujer. Era y sigue siendo guapo, nadie lo puede negar, además de que tiene un cuerpo bien formado, quizá no muy musculoso pero si bien formado. Pero su devoción hacia el "Decimo" los alejo, al principio lo dejabas pasar, pero después se comenzó a notar una distancia entre los dos cuando Tsunayoshi estaba presente. Y el fin de su relación no se pudo evitar.

En cambio Hibari…

Hibari es agresivo y posesivo, te trata como un objeto que proclama suyo ante todo mundo, no es nada atento y es extraño. Un momento puede estar persiguiéndote por la escuela buscando golpearte por algo que hayas hecho que no le pareció y al otro puede estar abrazándote y acariciando tus brazos de arriba abajo dándoles calor. Puede convertir un beso hambriento y lleno de placer en un beso lento y tímido. Sin quererlo te hace perder la cabeza, te hace sentir cosas que con Gokudera nunca habías sentido, hace que quieras gritar por tantas emociones acumuladas. Tiene un cuerpo de muerte e incluso se le podría comparar con el cuerpo de los modelos, si es que no se compara a los modelos con Hibari. Y aunque muchas personas (Chicas en su mayoría) no lo digan en voz alta, sabes que están celosas de ti, por tener a Hibari rendido ante ti.

Si bien su devoción hacia Namimori es muy grande, sabe poner en orden sus prioridades, y sin siquiera pedirla recibes su atención.

Sin querer has pasado una hora comparando a Hibari y a Gokudera, pero la "comparación" nunca se te hubiera pasado por la cabeza si Gokudera no hubiera venido a ti diciendo "Iniciemos de nuevo y olvidemos el pasado"

Una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica surca tu rostro. Irónico, hubieras dado lo que sea porque Gokudera te hubiera dicho eso mismo tres meses atrás.

Hibari te llega por detrás y bien te volteas entre su abrazo te besa y no te da tiempo de pensar en nada mas, tu mente se pone en blanco con su beso. Hibari es además siempre apasionado en todo lo que hace.

-Si planeas dejarme ni lo pienses, nunca lo permitiré –Dice con voz firme y una mirada asesino.

Finges ignorancia y solo alcanzas a decir "¿De qué hablas?" antes de que vuelva a unir sus bocas.

Una risa interna te invade, no planeabas dejarlo. Si, lo comparaste para considerar lo que dijo Gokudera, pero Hibari salió ganando y con creces. Y apuestas a que si se lo dijeras no te dejaría "En paz" durante la noche.

-No te creas que soy tonto… - Dice alzando tu barbilla y obligándote a mirarlo

-¿A, no? – Le provocas con tu respuesta

-… Te morderé hasta la muerte – Sonríes, tu provocación fue aceptada y te acerca más a él. Pasando su brazo por tu cintura.

-Ojala así sea – Le respondes a su oído, para después escuchar una leve risa.

Si de algo sirvió la comparación, fue para darte cuenta que aunque Hibari es un borde y un tipo agresivo (Además de que estas segura de que no te dejara por otro hombre), sirvió para que sin querer te enamoraras más de Hibari y dieras gracias a dios por que fuera como es, por que siendo sincera, te agrada no tener competencias por el amor de Hibari, anuqué bueno… Hibrid era punto y aparte.

Aunque claro, Hibari con todo lo que es no tiene ni tendrá comparación, y eso te lo comprueba con el beso tímido que comparten ambos y el cual parece por el momento, no tener final.

* * *

><p>Respuestas a sus comentarios owo:<p>

A vetagiXD no solo Irie es sexy, la mayoría de los personajes de KHR son sexys xD

A Yami Kuroshin la verdad quien no quisiera una rutina asi xD, y es bueno que te haya gustado lo de Enma :D! y lo de lambo es seguro… pero tendrá que esperar su turno D:

A Go men123 claro, hare un recuento y si hay un espacio entre que este libre hare un Shot de Enma para ti y Yami Kuroshin, que se ve que les gusta mucho Enma xD.

A Makujita rayos me leíste la mente, las esposas eran el secreto(?) jajaja ok, habrá Tarta :D

A Usagi Gracias por seguirme leyendo y seguirte enamorando de todos xD.

A Priscila-senpai Alice DK Awww gracias ;D. Y tratare de ver la serie ya que la recomendaste tu ;D.

A temainalumi-chan con todo lo que mencionaste me dieron ganas de comer pastel D:, y gracias por seguir leyendo, espero te agrade tu Shot.

A DebyCross jajajaja asi me gusta, tu tiene una gran imaginación ;D! Muchas gracias por enviciarte con mi Shots :D

Una vez más gracias a todas por leerme, se les quiere mucho -w-.

Saludos


	27. Shot 25

**Autora: **Hola :D! Este Shot es algo ammm algo, algo… que palabra busco… Mmm mejor lean y se darán cuenta xD.

Shot dedicado con todo mi cariño a TodosDanAscoMenoYo :D!

**Pareja:** Basilicum TYL/ Lectora

**Género: **Romance/ Humor

**Advertencias:** Alto contenido Matemático y Físico (?)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los demás.

* * *

><p>"Aburrido... Aburrido... Aburrido... Aburrido..." piensas una y otra vez tratando de no golpearte con la paleta de la butaca.<p>

-... Ya que si el vector P tiene una magnitud de 70 Newtons...- Explica el maestro mientras tu cambias de cruzado de piernas en un intento vano de quitarte el sueño que está a punto de vencerte y hacerte cerrar los ojos

"Aburrido... Aburrido... Aburrido...Odio estática..." piensas de nuevo, y ahora anotas lo que está en el pizarrón, mas como costumbre, bostezas y volteas a ver a tus compañeros, todos están igual de adormilados o más que tú..

-...¿Alguna pregunta? - Habla el profesor, y como si de una recarga de energía se tratara todos le prestan atención y dicen "Nooo" de forma grupal, pero como siempre eso es una GRAN mentira. Ahora el maestro "creyendo" que entendieron comienza a borrar el pizarrón para escribir otro problema

-Oye...Pss... - Te llama el que se sienta atrás de ti, y con una desgana y sin siquiera voltearlo a ver preguntas "¿Qué?" -... ¿Sabes de donde salieron los 98 Newtons? -

Miras tus apuntes y parpadeas, inconscientemente anotaste todo al pie de la letra, los analistas un poco y volteas para explicarle a tu compañero.

-Los 98 Newtons son el valor de la resul...tan...te... - Dices cuando le ves detenidamente, te quedas embobada y ¿Quien no lo haría? teniendo a un chico tan lindo frente a ti (O más bien dicho detrás de ti)

-Oh comprendo...- Después de un rato se siente incómodo y trata de relajar la situación -... Pensé que tu también estarías durmiendo jejeje - Dice sonriendo

-Quizá y sí, pero tengo la manía de anotar todo del pizarrón... aunque este casi cerrando los ojos - Le confiesas algo sonrojada tanto por él, como por la verdad que has dicho.

-Jejeje ... - Ríe quedito - La próxima vez ya sé a quién preguntar - Y como si su risa fuera contagiosa ríes tu también

Tan rápido se pasó el tiempo, que ni cuenta te das que la clase acabo hasta que el profesor sale del aula diciendo "Nos vemos la próxima clase"

-Nos vemos - Se despide de ti el chico, pero al recordar algo se para en seco y regresa a verte - Por cierto mi nombre es Basilicum - Dice rápido y se va corriendo, pues su otra clase está por comenzar "Que nombre tan… especial" piensas y ocultas una sonrisa.

…

Pasan dos días, y de nuevo en la clase de Estática

"No es aburrido... No es aburrido, No odias Estática... A ver... A ver... si utilizas la ley de los Cosenos... y después utilizando la ley de los Senos..." Piensas mirando fijamente al pizarrón con un solo ojo, pues el sueño no perdona. Haces otro esfuerzo y anotas todo del pizarrón.

-Oye... ¿Sabes cómo se aplicó esta fórmula? - Te pregunta Basil con una sonrisa deslumbrante

Te sientas de lado e intentas explicarle en su libreta, pero rápidamente cambia de hoja y oculta su nerviosismo... el al igual que tu tiene resuelto todo.

-Creo que sí... más o menos... - Mientes y le sonríes -... Quizá deberíamos de ir a estudiar un poco a la biblioteca después de clases ¿Qué te parece? - Sugieres y el rostro de Basil brilla de felicidad

-Claro, seria genial - Dice un poco más alto de lo normal

-¡Jóvenes! Si no van a prestar atención salgan del salón - "Lo sentimos" dicen al mismo tiempo.

Inesperadamente tienes una cita... de estudios, pero es una cita, aunque conseguida con excusas algo tontas. Sonríes bobamente y comienzas a agradecer a Diestra y Siniestra a los creadores de la Física, la Mecánica y la Estática. ¿Qué seriamos sin ellos ahora?

* * *

><p>El Shot es algo… Teto, Nerd, Tonto… Si!, esas palabras buscaba xD.<p>

Aunque no lo crean algo así me paso es mi clase de Estática... ni yo lo podía creer xD.

Respuestas a reviews:

A DebyCross jajaja es lo minimo que puedo hacer por regresar el favor que me hacen al leer mis Shots ;D, Incluso yo estoy igual o peor que tu… si me dieran a escoger dudaría, todos los personajes son tan sexys xD

A Yami Kuroshin oh, qué bueno, al menos se que sirvo para algo (?) xD, y no das lata :D, y muchas gracias :D

A vetagiXD no serán sexys pero son interesantes y se defienden en algo, Kusakabe es genial y amable y los demás tiene lo suyo… bueno menos Genshiki … me cae mal xD

A CielHibird29 Seguro y hago otro de Tsuna :D! Y bueno acá cada quien tiene sus gustos, si te quedas con Gokudera bien, mientras no me quitas a Yamamoto(¿?) xD jajaja Bien, Gokudera tiene lo suyo, aunque en el anterior Shot lo puse Ooc xD, porque amable, amable… no es xD

A Go men123 te juro que cada vez que releo los Shots que escribo me pasa lo mismo me re-enamoro de los personajes, casi siento que le pongo los "cuernos" a mi novio xD

A xOgnAdOrA Jajaja creo que mi maestro pensaría lo contrario que tu xD, le gustaría verme más estudiando… pero tengo fe en que lo pasare… fe que se va a la borda cada vez que me acuerdo xD

A temainalumi-chan Wiiii, me siento realizada :D!, Es bueno hacer sonreír a la gente :D!, ¡Qué bueno que te quite el stress un poquito, me alegro ;D!

A TodosDanAscoMenoYo anotado xD, y si quedo extraño, pero la que escribe es extraña, sería extraño que no resultara extrañamente extraño xD.

A Makujita ya pronto lo subiré xD no te creas que me había olvidado de ti.

En fin espero les haya gustado :D! y… y… y… Ahora me voy a hacer tarea :D.

Saludos


	28. Egni escribe otra vez xD

**Egni:**

Holas, hoy les escribo entre Feliz y triste. Feliz porque sé que mis Shots les han sacado una que otra sonrisa aparte de hacerles pasar un buen rato, pero triste porque como todas las cosas este escrito tenía que acabar.

Como lo había dicho antes este proyecto solo tendrá 50 Shot (Claro los especiales no se cuentan), de los cuales ya están decididos :D:

Shot 25 - **Basilicum o Basil **-TodosDanAscoMenosYo

Shot Special – **Fong & Collonello** – Yukino Mare _(Próximo)_

Shot Special 2 – **Alaude** – Makujita _(Próximo)_

Shot 26 - **Knukle** - Discendia _(Próximo)_

Shot 27 - **Colonello** - Vongola &Tutri _(Próximo)_

Shot 28 - **Byakuran** - Priscila-senpai Alie DK & Crystal Nightray & temainalumi-chan (_Próximo)_

Shot 29 - **Sawada Tsunayoshi **- Priscila-senpai Alie DK & Yami Kuroshin _(Próximo)_

Shot 30 - **Xanxus** - Luce . Giglio ` Nero & Yagami Vongola _(Próximo)_

Shot 31 - **Dino Cavallone **- Crystal Nightray _(Próximo)_

Shot 32 - **Yamamoto Takeshi **- Maria Aikawa & Yami Kuroshin & DebyCross _(Próximo)_

Shot 33 -** Giotto **- RokudoSawada & Griss89 & Crystal Nightray _(Próximo)_

Shot 34 - **Spanner **- Yami Kuroshin & TodosDanAscoMenosYo _(Próximo)_

Shot 35 - **Lambo** - Yami Kuroshin & lolita-shota _(Próximo)_

Shot 36 - **Ken Joshima **- Yami Kuroshin _(Próximo)_

Shot 37 - **Hibari Kyouya** - Vanilla Conkei & lolita-shota_ (Próximo)_

Shot 38 **– Enma Kozart** - CrunchyMarshmallow & Go men123_ (Próximo)_

Shot 39 **– Fran** - CrunchyMarshmallow _(Próximo)_

Shot 40 **– Giotto** - lolita-shota & Go men123

Shot 41 **- Rokudo Mukuro** - - temainalumi-chan _(Próximo)_

Shot 42– **Belphegor** – Alice-chan _(Próximo)_

Shot 43 – **Superbi Squalo **– TodosDanAsocoMenosYo _(Próximo)_

Shot 44 **– Reborn** – Go men123 _(Próximo)_

Shot 45 **- Sawada Tsunayoshi** - CielHibird29 & Go men123 & lolita-shota _(Próximo)_

Shot 46 – **Lambo - **xOgnAdOrA & Iray _(Próximo)_

Shot 47 – **Daemon Spade** – Makujita _(Próximo)_

Shot 48 – **Hibari Kyouya - **Go men123 & DebyCross_ (Próximo)_

Shot 49 – **Reborn** – Egni _(Próximo)_

Shot 50 – ***Sorpresa*** – Egni _(Próximo)_

Jejeje, por lo que se ve esto durara hasta el 2012 xD!, asi que no se preocupen hay otros 25 Shots por subir, pero ya no se podrán hacer pedidos lo siento u.u.

Alguna duda, o algo que quieran decirme o sugerirme estaría bien por MP, un review o mi correo ;D (chori _ celi hot mail . com ) ((Quiten espacios y agreguen arroba antes del hotmail)) .

En fin, quiero aclarar lo de los especiales, el de YukinoMare es por su cumpleaños ;D, y el de Makujita es por no saber en dónde iba su Shot .

Sin más me retiro, les deseo lo mejor, les mando mi cariño y nos leemos ;D

Saludos.


End file.
